Ichizoku (Clan)
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: ¿Un Dai-Yôkai puede guiarse por el corazón o solo por la estrategia para hacer más fuerte a su clan? La decisión que tome cambiara la vida de un pequeño hanyō. Algo AU, Yaoi, posible Mpreg. –No es incesto. Mi pequeña aportación a este fandom.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creación originales de Yumiko Takahashi, los pido prestados sin fines de lucro.

**Ichizoku**

**(Clan)**

**Por Tlacuilo**

La cordillera montañosa era coronada por las nubes, mas no por eso el clima en el lugar era frio o por lo menos no lo era para el clan de _Yôkai_ perro. Sessōmaru el _Dai- Yôkai _de este, observaba la planicie acompañado de sus más allegados guerreros y consejeros.

–Mi padre no pudo terminar de hacer las alianzas…

–No mi lord y dejó… –el informante se quedó callado por temor a molestar al _Yôkai_.

–¿Qué pasa?

El murmullo entre los presentes empezó a molestar al de cabello plata, más a este no se le notaba puesto que su rostro rara vez cambiaba de expresión.

Fue Naraku, su capitán más aguerrido, el que se lanzó a expresar lo que sucedía.

–Mi lord, su padre, dejó… un _Hanyō_…

–…

Sessōmaru no respondió, más se cruzó de brazos y su hermoso ceño se frunció solo un poco.

–¿Con esa _humana_?

Preguntó y el despreció que colocó en la palabra _humana_ fue clara. Naraku asintió sintiendo también el desprecio alcanzarlo, pues él era un _Hanyō_ hijo de un _Yôkai_ perro con un humano.

–Si mi lord.

Sessōmaru ignoró la frase y regresó a su salón de audiencias, seguido por su sequito.

–En todo caso, ni ella ni ese _hanyō_ son de mi incumbencia.

El grupo no agregó más de ese tema y optaron por cambiarlo.

–Tenemos que pedir una reunión con el clan de los _Ōnoki_*, si mi padre no logró hacer esa alianza, me toca a mí realizarla.

–Pero mi lord, no son muchos y son tan… montaraces que… –se oponía uno de los del consejo.

–Nunca desprecies aliados, sean como sean –explicó el de cabello plata.

La reunión continuó, más uno de ellos sintió que no podía guardar silencio. Retomó el tema _prohibido_…

–Mi lord, el niño del que le hablamos antes… se quedó solo, la madre murió salvándolo ya que por ser hijo de quien es, deseaban matarlo.

–Naraku, ya di por zanjado ese tema.

Terminó el de ojos ambarinos. Sessōmaru avanzó y advirtió:

–Voy a mis habitaciones que nadie me moleste. Saldremos mañana al bosque para hablar con el _rīdā_** de los lobos.

Los del conejo asintieron y se retiraron. El pelinegro mencionado negó y dejando al grupo se retiró saliendo del castillo. Se dirigió a donde los rumores decían estaba el pequeño de dos años. Naraku no era un guerrero piadoso, sin embargo esta ocasión se identificaba con esa situación y si él tuvo a Inu-no-Taisho que le ayudó cuando quedó huérfano, podía pagar ese favor ahora salvando al bebé.

La distancia era de un día, mas confiaba en que su señor no lo buscase.

000

InuYasha se acercó al bosque y trató de no ser encontrado por lo aldeanos furiosos, no era su intención haber tomado es pescado, mas tenía hambre y en su pequeña mente infantil trató de alimentarse a como diera lugar, El pequeño se escondió en el hueco de un árbol y ahí sacó su preciado tesoro empezando a devorarlo, pero evitando ahogarse con las espinas.

Como si el cielo estuviera a su favor una tormenta de desató y sus perseguidores no pudieron seguir en su busca. El niño de cabello plata, refugiado en ese hueco seco, se quedó dormido.

000

Sessōmaru notó la tormenta y se acercó a la ventana de su habitación. La chimenea estaba encendida y su tálamo listo, más se preguntaba si debía hacer algo por el bastardo que había dejado su padre, pues en todo caso este no engañó a su madre, ella tenía años de haber muerto y lógico que Inu-no-Taisho no se quedaría solo tanto tiempo, más lo que no entendía el joven lord fue ¿por qué su padre no había hecho las cosas bien? casándose con alguien de su _Ichizoku_ o de otro _Ichizoku_ de _Yôkai_.

El joven Lord regresó a su cama y se sentó sacándose la armadura y quedándose solo con la ropa puesta.

Jaken tocó y entró a la habitación.

–Mi lord, desea algo de comer.

–No por el momento, retírate Jaken.

–Si mi señor.

El _Yôkai_ se recostó y tardó de descansar, sintiéndose algo inquieto como si presintiera algo.

000

La tormenta arreció, los truenos y viento asustaban al pequeño, sin embargo no se decidía a dejar su inseguro refugio. Se apretujó en su _hitoe_*** y se dispuso a descansar…

Estaba quedándose dormido cuando sintió que lo sacaban de su refugio violentamente, sintiéndose jalado, se aferró a las raíces del árbol y pataleó con fuerza logrando derribar a varios de sus agresores.

–¡Maldito _yôkai_ te mataremos por ladrón!

Sintió como los golpes empezaban y solo atinó a cubrirse como podía con sus manos. Concibió como su furia se incrementaba, sus colmillos asomaron y sus ojos se pusieron rojos, más los atacantes eran muchos y el solo un bebé de dos años. Y lo aldeanos llevaban hasta perros de caza. InuYasha consideró que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban y creyó que se reuniría con su madre…

Naraku llegó en ese instante y lanzó a varios hombres contra los árboles, sus colmillo asomaron amenazadores.

–¡Aléjense de él!

Gruñó. Los aldeanos se retiraron temerosos y Naraku fue hasta el niño, que se hizo bolita tratando de cubrirse.

–Tranquilo no temas…

El de coleta se inclinó y movió al niño, este lo vio por entre sus ojos hinchados.

–Oh…

Naraku negó. El niño cayó desmayado y lo cargó iniciando su vuelo de regreso al palacio del _Dai-Yōkai_.

El _hanyō_ pelinegro miró al pequeño en sus brazos y sonrió.

–No, no eres de facciones finas como tu hermano, pero si te pareces a Inu-no-Taisho. Si no te aceptan no podré hacer mucho…

000

Era medio día cuando Sessōmaru escuchó las exclamaciones y salió al pasillo.

–¡Lord Sessōmaru!

–¿Qué sucede Jaken? deja de gritar.

–¡Lord… ese _hanyō_ lo hizo...!

Sessōmaru ignoró al _yôkai_ sapo y caminó hasta donde los murmullos se escuchaban. Naraku se hincó y en sus brazos llevaba a InuYasha. El _Dai-Yōkai_ miró a su súbdito y a lo que parecía un infante llevado por este.

–Naraku…

–Mi lord. Perdóneme, pero no pude dejarlo a su suerte… yo se lo debía a su padre…

–Cállate –ordenó el _yôkai_ de cabello plateado.

Los presentes se removieron temeroso y temblaron, pues si bien la furia de su señor era tan fría como el mismo invierno era muy peligrosa y asesina.

–Me desobedeciste.

El castigo fue tajante y Naraku cayó herido por un golpe de las garras de su Lord, más a pesar de eso, el niño –como todos creyeron que sucedería– no salió herido.

Naraku se incorporó un poco, sintiendo el veneno de Sessōmaru ingresando en su cuerpo, más aun rogó…

–Mi Lord… por favor… permítale quedarse…

–¿Por qué te interesa? Es mejor dejarle a su suerte y que muera si no se sabe valer por sí mismo.

–Podría… podría ser un buen soldado…

–Como tú, que solo para eso sirves siendo un _hanyō_. Míralo herido por simples humanos…

Sessōmaru salió del lugar.

–Ambos solo son cosas para reemplazarse, por ese motivo… se quedaran.

Ambos mestizos se quedaron solos sin que nadie le ayudara y Naraku se levantó con mucho trabajo. Cargó de nuevo al pequeño niño y murmuró.

–Creo que lo logramos.

…

*_Ōnoki_: Demonio lobo.

**_Rīdā_: Líder. (Fuente, traductor Google)

*_Hitoe_: El _Hitoe_ es una toga desalineada, tradicionalmente esta tampoco es un kurenai (naranja-rojo) o rara vez un color verde pálido. Los tejidos de los lados no son cerrados, y las mangas particularmente están tejidas al cuerpo.

Su Hakama y su Hitoe están hechos de la Tela de la Rata de Fuego. Estos son el tipo de _hakama_ llamados _Sashinuki_ en donde las piernas son divididas como esos pantalones y reunidos en los tobillos.

Mi primer fic en este fandom, espero que les guste.

Gracias a mi beta Pithizz Potter Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Naraku llegó a las barracas y ahí fue hasta su pieza; sacó algunas cosas para curar al niño y un antídoto contra el veneno de su señor que ya lo estaba adormeciendo. Sus soldados al verlo tambalearse, se acercaron…

–¿Capitán está bien?

–Sí, se molestó el Lord.

Los soldados no dijeron más, pues con eso había explicado todo. Algunos se atrevieron a mirar dentro de la habitación del _hanyō_ pelinegro y notaron al niño:

–¡¿Capitán quién es ese niño?!

–Es… mi mascota.

Los oyentes se retiraron festejando la broma de su superior. Naraku curó al niño y tomó el antídoto.

–Dormir nos ayudara a los dos.

000

Sessōmaru regresó al salón dónde recibía a los consejeros y allegados, más en ese momento estaba vacío por lo que se permitió sentarse entre cojines y pensar en la situación tan bizarra.

Su padre había muerto por culpa de la madre de ese mocoso y es que el gran Inu-no-Taisho optó por dejarse matar antes de asesinar a los hombres y solo porque esa mujer se lo pidió, esa había sido –en opinión de Sessōmaru– la peor estupidez que haya existido. Por eso mismo él no pensaba ayudar a un _hanyō_ que era tan débil e idiota como su madre.

Sessōmaru estimaba la pureza de los _yôkai_ completos y si bien aún tenía a su servicio a Naraku era solo porque este resultaba ser una buena arma y nada más.

El Lord optó por descansar y no permitir que nada de eso le robara el sueño. Tenía un viaje al otro día que no pospondría.

000

A la mañana siguiente, Sessōmaru comió lo que el sirviente le servía, mas detuvo los murmullos de este.

–Deja de hablar de esos _hanyō_ que me amargaras los alimentos.

–Perdón, mi amo.

El _Dai-Yôkai_ se levantó, se colocó la armadura y salió de su habitación. Caminó por los pasillos y llegó a las afueras del palacio; buscó con la mirada a Naraku y al no verlo llamó a otro de sus capitanes.

–¿Y Naraku?

–No ha venido a entrenar mi lord.

Sessōmaru no agregó más, pero su gente lo conocía perfectamente para saber que estaba molesto. En cuanto el capitán Takeshi* vio entrar al Lord a su palacio, corrió a las barracas donde Naraku vendaba una de las manos del niño.

–Lord Sessōmaru te buscaba.

–¡Oh por _Kami_!… me matara por no estar presente.

Naraku terminó de cambiarle el vendaje a InuYasha y se levantó de la cama de madera.

–Quédate aquí y no salgas, regresare….

El _hanyō_ pelinegro salió y el bebé sintió miedo, pues ahí tampoco parecía ser bien recibido. Con cuidado se bajó de la cama y salió del lugar alcanzando a ver que su salvador entraba en la gran casa. El niño caminó sigiloso –como había aprendido a pasar desapercibido– y buscó un lugar por donde entrar al lugar.

000

El Lord vio como el _hanyō_ Naraku entraba y se colocaba detrás de los consejeros.

–Hoy saldremos rumbo al bosque del oeste, iremos a ver al _Ōnoki_.

–¿Quién lo acompañaran mi señor? –preguntó uno de los presentes.

–Uno de los capitanes será Takeshi y el otro…

Sessōmaru detuvo su discurso al ver a Naraku o detrás de este…

–¿Que hace _eso_ aquí?

Los presentes giraron a ver en dirección donde miraba el Lord y Naraku sintió miedo, pues era hacia él… giró la vista y…

000

InuYasha logró encontrar un hueco entre el papel roto y la madera de una de las puertas más alejadas, entró por ahí y usando su olfato buscó el olor de su salvador o de la única persona que no lo trató de matar. Caminó por los pasillos escondiéndose, hasta que dio con este. El pequeño llegó hasta el salón y abrió con cuidado colándose veloz. Ahí, detrás de mucha gente, su amigo esperaba… ¿Qué? No lo sabía. InuYasha se colocó lentamente detrás de Naraku…

Sessōmaru se levantó y con paso elegante y tranquilo salvó la distancia que lo separaba de Naraku y de ese otro _hanyō_.

Naraku se inclinó hasta que su frente tocó el suelo de madera…

–Mi Lord…

InuYasha imitó veloz a su amigo y se puso en la misma posición. Sessōmaru arqueó levemente una ceja, diciendo claro y fuerte.

–Por lo menos conoces tu lugar.

Luego dio media vuelta y regresó a su lugar prosiguiendo:

–El otro capitán será Naraku, saldremos en una hora no se atrasen.

Los presentes salieron respetuosamente, y con ellos incluidos, InuYasha y Naraku. Sessōmaru vio a esos dos y se levantó poco después que estaba solo, salió por otro lugar y rodeó la casa hasta dar al patio, pero por la parte trasera y desde ahí pudo ver como el _hanyō_ pelinegro estallaba contra el bebé:

–¡Te dije que te quedaras en la habitación! ¡Eres sordo o idiota! ¡Estuvimos a poco de ser asesinados! ¡Y todo es tu culpa! ¡Por _Enma-sama_ debi dejarte en ese lugar!

InuYasha se cubrió la cabeza y se agachó tratando de no ser lastimado, como era en su experiencia, lo que seguía después de los gritos.

Sessōmaru se recargó en una de las columnas de madera esperando lo que sabía vendría, pues conocía demasiado bien a Naraku como para saber que las acciones que realizó fueron sin pensar y que se arrepentiría como siempre.

Por su parte Naraku lanzó el primer golpe que desestabilizó al niño y fue dar a unos metros más allá. Su furia era por la impotencia de saberse en la mira de Sessōmaru, el Lord poderoso y sin piedad. Para un mestizo como él…

Inalcanzable; cuando te dabas cuenta caías ante él, embrujado sin esperanza ninguna. Su caso era comparable a un insecto amando al sol mismo.

Los golpes eran la salida de su frustración y caerían de nuevo sobre el bebé… ¿O no?

La mano detuvo el segundo golpe y la mirada ámbar se encontró con la negra.

–Basta ya.

–Mi señor…

–Déjalo ya.

–Si mi lord.

Sessōmaru ya se retiraba cuando notó que la figura caída en el suelo temblaba. InuYasha lloraba sin hacer ruido, seguramente acostumbrado a ambos, a las palizas y a ser ignorado en su dolor. El _Dai-Yôkai_ preguntó al ensimismado Naraku…

–¿Cuánto tiempo ha vivido solo?

–…

–Naraku…

–Lo siento mi Lord… según los informes dos meses.

Sessōmaru se inclinaba sobre el niño…

–No mi Lord, yo me haré cargo, lo sacare de su vista…

–Cállate y apártate. Lo trajiste a mi palacio y aquí mando yo.

Naraku obedeció. Estando seguro de que si alguna vez, ese ser orgulloso lo había visto más que como una basura, jamás se repetiría, pues Sessōmaru presenció como trató a ese niño que alardeó cuidaría.

El _Dai-Yôkai_ se acercó al niño y sin avisar lo cargó sintiendo como el niño ni se movió, mucho menos trató de huir resignándose a ser martirizado.

Nadie se atrevió siquiera a mirar al Lord llevando al niño y entrando al palacio. Sessōmaru caminó hasta sus habitaciones y ahí se sentó con InuYasha entre sus brazos, sintiendo como las lágrimas del bebé seguían brotando.

–No llores más, como es y a pesar de mi indignación y por sobre mi orgullo, eres hijo de Inu-no- Taisho, el antiguo _Dai-Yôkai_ del _Ichizoku_ de los _InuYôkai_. Se fuerte.

000

En el patio y como único compañero el viento, Naraku se quedó parado… Sabía que su Lord lo despreciaba y que tuvo una oportunidad de que eso cambiara un poco, pero su ser iracundo había surgido y se desquitó con esa pobre criatura que no tenía culpa de nada.

…

*Takeshi: Guerrero, audaz, soldado valiente.

Muchas gracias a:

Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Alba marina, MMDD y kokonimo. A mi beta Pithiz Malfoy Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Sessōmaru sintió como la respiración del pequeño entre sus brazos se iba haciendo más lenta, se había quedado dormido. El Lord se levantó y trató de colocar al niño en la cama, más este se aferró a su ropa.

–Maldito _hanyō_ atrevido.

Observó que el atardecer ya estaba empezando y murmuró.

–Tengo un viaje que hacer, pero tú no pareces querer soltarme.

El _Dai-Yôkai_ suspiró y se recostó en la cama de almohadones. Pasó un rato, en que el calor y respiración de InuYasha lo adormecieron.

000

Naraku escuchó como lo demás, se preguntaban si debían llamar a su Lord y preguntar si la salida se pospondría o no, e interrumpir a este; eso discutían hasta que Takeshi opinó:

–Él decidirá y nos lo hará saber, no interrumpamos.

Los otros estuvieron de acuerdo y se retiraron a sus ocupaciones diarias. Takeshi se acercó a su compañero de armas –Naraku– y lo convenció:

–Es mejor que él no te vea por este día.

–Lo sé.

Naraku aceptó el consejo y se retiró a las barracas, sabiendo que Sessōmaru había visto su peor lado, ese que no le agradaba mostrar por temor a que su Lord se asqueara de él. El _hanyō_ pelinegro optó por dejar su cuarto y salir a entrenar fuera en el bosque, intentado olvidar el rostro frio del _Dai_-_Yôkai_ y esa mirada de desprecio cuando sucedió lo del niño. Naraku trató de sacar en ese entrenamiento duro, toda la frustración de haber echado a perder la única oportunidad de ser notado para bien por Sessōmaru.

000

Unos tímidos toques en la puerta lo despertaron y el de cabello blanco sintió un peso sobre su pecho, cuando la conciencia llegó a él, notó y recordó a ese mocoso que aún se aferraba a su ropa. Sessōmaru lo dejó en la cama y se levantó permitiendo la entrada:

–Adelante.

–Amo, me permití traerle la cena.

–Si. Está bien Jaken.

El sirviente entró y colocó todo para que Sessōmaru comiera, pero al girarse su gesto se volvió agrió y de molestia. Caminó a la cama y removió sin ninguna consideración al pequeño dormido en esta, que se despertó asustado.

–Jaken, déjalo en paz.

Se escuchó la voz del _Dai-Yôkai_.

El sirviente abrió la boca con asombro…

–Pero amito… ese sucio _hanyō_ está en su cama y…

–Ese sucio _hanyō_ como dices, es hijo de mi padre.

El _yôkai_ sapo se inclinó casi hasta tocar el suelo y por eso vio un par de pies que presurosos corrían hasta Sessōmaru.

–Lo siento, amito.

–Bien. Retírate.

–Pero amo, no quiere que le sirva…

Jaken alzó la vista y notó como InuYasha estaba con Sessōmaru aferrado a la tela del pantalón de este y escondiéndose detrás.

–No. Retírate.

El sirviente salió aun viendo mal al pequeño. Sessōmaru se sentó y llamó al niño que se paró a su lado sin moverse.

–Pues yo creo que comes solo ¿no?

El mayor alzó al niño y lo acomodó cerca de la mesa, sirvió la carne y esperó la reacción del pequeño que se veía estaba hambriento, mas seguía sin moverse.

–No eres tonto.

Sessōmaru comenzó a comer e InuYasha lo imitó poniendo especial atención para copiar todos los movimientos lentos y elegantes de _Dai-Yôkai._ El mayor sonrió de lado considerando que el bebé era inteligente y sería un buen aprendiz, y si bien no estuvo de acuerdo en un principio de que Naraku lo hubiese salvado y llevado a su lado, ya estaba ahí y podía servirle de entretenimiento educarlo.

Lo que Sessōmaru no consideró es que para ser entretenimiento no debería estar tratando al niño con tanta amabilidad.

Los dos _Yôkai_ terminaron de cenar y el mayor se levantó yendo en dirección a la salida de la habitación no dijo nada, pues notó de inmediato que InuYasha ya lo seguía. Fuera, Jaken lo esperaba para recoger el servicio.

–Jaken quiero ver a mis consejeros y capitanes en la sala, de inmediato.

–Si amo.

El de cabello largo avanzó hasta el patio y vio como el niño seguía sin detenerse a pesar de que sus piecitos eran pequeños. Los dos salieron de la propiedad hasta llegar al bosque y ahí Sessōmaru se detuvo… en una de las veredas solo conocidas por los _Yôkai_.

–De aquí al primer pueblo es un día de camino, sin embargo yo puedo llevarte y dejarte ahí…

El niño miró como el mayor señalaba al horizonte y su pequeña mente comprendió rudimentariamente que no era bien recibido ahí, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las regordetas mejillas…

–Es tu decisión puedo llevarte a ese lugar y dejarte con lo necesario o… puedes quedarte aquí, pero no quiero más lloriqueos ni debilidad… te educare como un digno hijo de Inu-no-Taisho.

InuYasha sorbió al nariz y corrió a aferrarse al Mokomoko*

El _Dai-Yôkai_ emprendió el camino de regreso con un muy feliz niño balbuceante.

–Madu…

–Sessōmaru…

–¡Madu!

–Aniki. –cedió a regañadientes el Lord.

–¿Niki?

–Si.

El mayor negó. Los residente del palacio del _Dai-Yôkai_ los vieron regresar, pero no se atrevieron a murmurar y mucho menos a criticar algo, el lord no permitiría eso sin que tu cabeza rodara por el atrevimiento. Si alguien deseaba saber si quedarse con un _Hanyō_ era muestra de debilidad del Lord, era libre de desperdiciar su vida inútilmente.

Sessōmaru e InuYasha penetraron en el palacio caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones y ahí todos se inclinaron a la llegada del Lord. Este se sentó entre cojines y llamó con un ademan a que se acercaran. InuYasha subió entre los cojines y las miradas de los presentes lo siguieron, eso hasta…

–El viaje será mañana, quiero a todos listos y espero que cuando los llame pongan atención y no estén viendo otra cosa.

Los _yôkai_ se disculparon de inmediato. Para ese momento el pequeño estaba muy acomodado en _Mokomoko_ y miraba a todos con curiosidad.

–Pueden retirarse. –Los consejeros y capitanes salían cuando se escuchó– Naraku quédate un momento.

El aludido sintió que su sangre se congelaba por el castigo que sería inminente, no en vano todos habían presenciado como el pequeño _hanyō_ estaba ya bajó el cuidado de lord Sessōmaru y seguro que para este lo que había hecho el _hanyō_ pelinegro era reprobable… golpear al niño.

Todos se retiraron, creyendo que Naraku bien podía ser recompensado o castigado. Sessōmaru llamó al pelinegro, este obedeció. InuYasha se escondió entre la estola peluda. Sessōmaru lo miró con advertencia y el niño bajó poco a poco la estola temblando, pero con firmeza. El Lord al ver ese esfuerzo lo atrajo y lo colocó en su regazo. El _Dai-Yôkai_ notando que Naraku se acercaba comenzó…

–Lo trajiste salvándolo de un destino que le tocaba…

–Si mi Lord…

–Sin embargo cuando te necesitó, lo golpeaste.

–Yo…

–Las acciones que realizamos no tienen vuelta de hoja y sus consecuencias debemos afrontarlas. Dime si puedes seguir con este credo a mi lado o…

–¡Claro mi Lord!

–No lo olvides, pues este será el último error que te permita cometer…

–Si Sessōmaru-_sama_.

–Y Naraku, cuidaras de él cuando no esté a mi lado ¿Sabes lo que significa?

–Lo protegeré mi Lord.

–Puedes retirarte.

Naraku se inclinó y se retiró de la sala, para ese tiempo InuYasha ya se tallaba los ojitos y sin pedir permiso se acomodó sobre el mayor y se quedó dormido. Sessōmaru luchó algo de tiempo, pero por fin cedió y lo abrazó un poco.

–Hare de ti un digno demonio perro.

…

Mil gracias por comentar.

Alba marina, sakura1402 y Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter.

*La estola peludita que trae Sessōmaru. Su creadora dice que si es parte de su cuerpo, pero no su cola y que tiene varias habilidades.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Naraku salió exultante del palacio y rumbo a las barracas, iba de camino cuando lo alcanzó Takeshi.

–Te veo completo, eso quiere decir ¿que…?

–Seré su guardián.

–Vaya, a eso yo le llamo suerte, pude haber visto solo tu cabeza o nada de ti, en cambio te recompensaron.

–Considera que me arriesgué y… gané.

–Yo lo llamo suerte, pudo matarte con todo y crio.

–…

Takeshi se rió y acompañó a su amigo.

000

Sessōmaru regresó a su habitación y entró en ella, colocando al niño en la cama, InuYasha apenas sintió alejarse el calor, despertó sobresaltado.

–No puedo creerlo, vivías solo en el bosque y ahora resulta que no puedes dormir sin que este contigo.

–_Niki_…

–Ya que despertaste, vamos a bañarnos.

Sessōmaru se desnudó y abrió una puerta cerca de la ventana. Fuera había un pequeño _onsen_. El _Dai-Yôkai _se sentó y se bañó para luego meterse al agua caliente hasta que esta cubrió su cintura, después se giró y llamó…

–Vamos InuYasha…

El bebé bajó de los cojines y caminó hasta el mayor.

–Espera...–iba a llamar a su sirviente– Jak…

Sessōmaru se detuvo, no era tan difícil bañar al pequeño, lo atrajo y lo talló rápido. Muy limpio el niño corrió aventándose al agua. InuYasha, en cuanto sintió el agua caliente se sumergió en esta y rió divertido nadando –cual perrito– en el pequeño lugar. Sessōmaru se sentó en las rocas que hacían asientos naturales y vio al niño disfrutar, sin poder creer que no lo hubiese matado y en cambio tratarlo como a un igual. El ceño perfecto del mayor, se frunció levemente, pero algo dentro de él se removió dándole una buena razón de sus acciones.

Orgullo hacia la casi extinta familia real de los perros demonio… Si bien InuYasha era _hanyō_ eso no se le notaba mucho… si no tomarán en cuenta que sus orejas no desaparecían. Pero tenía mucho de su padre y… un poco de él.

Ensimismado en su pensamiento el Lord no notó como el niño había llegó a su lado e intentaba sentarse a su lado.

–_Niki_…

–¿Qué pasa?

–Hambe…

–No puedo creer que seas tan glotón.

Sessōmaru negó y llamó a su sirviente:

–Jaken…

Y es que el sapo estaba siempre al pendiente de los pedidos de su Lord, muy cerca de la habitación de este para que lo llamara cuándo deseara. Los pasos apresurado se escucharon y el sapo entró a la habitación la recorrió y llegó hasta fuera donde los medios hermanos se bañaban.

–Amito…

–Trae algo de comida.

El sapo miró al niño, este sostuvo la mirada sin amedrentarse. Sessōmaru se sintió un poquito satisfecho, ese mocoso aprendía rápido.

000

La manada se reunía alrededor de la hoguera y los ancianos miraron el jefe para preguntar:

–La decisión ha sido tomada ¿por qué te opones?

–Me opongo a ser sirvientes de esos _Yôkai_.

–Ellos ofrecen una alianza, no servidumbre.

–No soy tan fatuo y se perfectamente que ese clan es más fuerte que el nuestro…

–Si no estás seguro, pide una alianza que comprometa a los lideres de ambas familias.

Ookamimaru –el líder de la manada– no respondió, más todos sabían que estaba pensando en esa opción. Kuoga se acercó y se sentó a lado de su padre. A él tampoco le agradaban esos _Yôkai_ perro.

000

Jaken regresó con algo de comida y la acomodó cerca del agua, esperando por el Lord, sin embargo fue el niño el que nadó empezando a comer al ver que su _Niki_ no comería. Al término del ritual de limpieza, los dos de cabello blanco entraron de nuevo a la habitación. InuYasha se acomodó en la cama de almohadones esperando al mayor.

–Cuando seas mayor ya no dormirás en mi cuarto, ni en mi cama.

–¿_Niki_?

–…

Sessōmaru evitó responder y se recostó. El niño buscó a _Mokomoko_ y se enredó en ella suspirando satisfecho. El _Dai_-_Yôkai_ concilió el sueño rápido, pues debía estar descansado para el viaje y reunión con el clan de los lobos.

000

Un nuevo día iniciaba. El sol apenas se asomaba por las montañas y Sessōmaru ya estaba vestido y listo, InuYasha a su lado aun bostezaba, pero sin permitir que el sueño lo alejara de lado del mayor.

–Vamos…

El niño avanzó siguiendo a Sessōmaru. Salieron del palacio y llegaron a donde los que iban acompañando a Lord, estaban esperando. Naraku se acercó a Sessōmaru y preguntó en un murmullo…

–¿Lo llevara mi Lord?

–Tiene que conocer a los otros clanes.

–¿Y si preguntan… su origen?

–¿Estás cuestionando mi decisión?

El _hanyō_ pelinegro negó inclinándose.

–No mi Lord, jamás.

Sessōmaru se giró a ver al niño y notó algo que no estaba nada bien…

–Naraku llama a las doncellas, que consigan unos zapatos para él.

El capitán obedeció de inmediato y mientras todo se disponía para la partida, algunas damas salieron y le acomodaron la ropa al pequeño _hanyō_ de cabello blanco. El último toque fueron unos zapatos blancos con motivos rojos, muy perecido a los del Lord. El viaje inició.

Sessoumaru voló llevando al niño subido en _Mokomoko_. Los capitanes y consejeros le siguieron por tierra, pues solo el como _Dai-yôkai_ podía volar.

El viaje era más lento de lo que el Lord hubiese deseado, mas no podía dejar atrás a su gente y por eso iba a la par de ellos. InuYasha, parecía haberse habituado rápidamente a las alturas e iba muy interesado mirando todo.

–Nada de lloriqueos ni de bajar la mirada ante el clan de lobos.

–¿Lobosh?

–Así es, debes ser fuerte y orgulloso.

–Shi.

El niño comprendía la mitad de lo que explicaba el mayor, pero haría su mejor esfuerzo. Las montañas donde el clan de lobos residía se vieron a lo lejos y el Lord hizo una señal; su guardia apresuró el paso de sus caballos.

Por su parte los lobos, desde sus cuevas, notaron que las visitas arribaban. El líder llamó a Kouga.

–Hijo, sabes que como futuro líder tienes responsabilidades…

–Si padre.

Respondió el chico que aparentaba unos siete años humanos.

–Un compromiso entre ambos clanes sería lo ideal,

–¡Pero padre son perros!

–No confundas y ni se te ocurra hablar de ese modo ante Lord Sessōmaru, créeme que entre su gente y él, podrían hacérnoslo pasar muy mal… y hay gran diferencia entre un _Yôkai _ perro y cualquier otro canino… Alguna vez vi combatir a Inu-no-Taisho -el padre de Lord Sessōmaru- y medía lo que esta cordillera de montañas mide.

–…

–Buscaremos un buen trato.

–Si padre.

Los ancianos del clan de lobos se acercaron y esperaron con el líder de este, toda la manada debía recibir a los visitantes.

En la falda de la montaña, los capitanes y consejeros desmontaron, pues se podía ver como debilidad que llegaran a caballo y no por sus propios medios. Al estar todos listos, iniciaron el ascenso, brincando entre las rocas, no había mayor problema, pues siendo _yôkai_ les era relativamente fácil subir de ese modo.

Sessōmaru se quedó estático esperando que su sequito llegara a la planicie que rodeaban las cuevas del cubil de los lobos; de pronto sintió un movimiento detrás de él y notó que InuYasha se revolvía molesto tratando de descalzarse.

–No te lo quites. –ordenó.

–Dele…

–InuYasha…

Sonó serio el mayor y el pequeño se acomodó los zapatos de nuevo velozmente.

–Si te portas bien, de regreso al palacio te los podrás quitar.

El _hanyō_ asintió sonriendo y se volvió a acomodar mirando hacia abajo. Sessōmaru notó que su gente ya estaba posicionada e inició el descenso para llegar a la tierra, detrás de ellos, pues debían hacerle pasar como su jerarquía lo exigía.

Ookamimaru miró con suspicacia al infante que iba detrás del joven Lord y casi pudo sonreír por que la suerte le sonreía. Atrajo a su hijo Kouga colocándolo a su lado y poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de este.

…

Mil gracias por leer y comentar.

Alba marina, sakura1402, Misae.H, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter y YURIKO CHUN-LI.

¡Tnks Pithiz Potter Malfoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

El recibimiento fue cordial de parte Ookamimaru y serio –sin ser grosero– por parte de Sessōmaru, sin embargo quien lo conociera no estaría extrañado de esto.

InuYasha iba detrás del mayor tratando de no tropezar con esas cosas que apretaban sus piecitos acostumbrados a estar libres. Los mayores se saludaron por eso no notaron –afortunadamente– la incomodidad del _hanyō_, sin embargo hubo una personita que sí –Kōga– y sonrió burlón.

Los visitantes fueron guiados al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión y se decidiría si había alianza o no.

Los interesados se sentaron frente a frente por rango y los capitanes de ambas familias, se colocaron detrás de sus líderes. Ookamimaru miró al niño que se sentó muy ufano junto a Sessōmaru y preguntó _desinteresadamente_.

–¿Su pariente Lord Sessōmaru?

El aludido supo que el lobo buscaba una debilidad en la presencia de InuYasha por eso sacó su mejor arma.

–Hijo de mi padre… mi medio hermano.

El silenció reinó en el lugar, ahí mismo se decidía esa sociedad, pues si los lobos hablaban en contra del niño, Sessōmaru rechazaría cualquier alianza, más que nada porque sería una ofensa a la memoria de Inu-no-Taisho. Ookamimaru se cruzó de brazos, la decisión era suya… aceptar el trato con un _hanyō_ o rechazarlo y estar en la mira de ese poderoso clan.

–La sangre nueva siempre es bienvenida en clanes como los nuestros. –terminó el lobo.

–Así es… –respondía Sessōmaru.

–¡Es un _hanyō_!

Gritó Kouga y ni las miradas furiosas de su padre y allegados lo detuvieron. Más la voz sedosa del Lord fue lo que si le erizó la piel…

–Un _hanyō_ de _**Yôkai**__**inu**_, lobezno.

Los ojos del lord taladraron a Kōga y este tragó saliva. Ookamimaru intervino de inmediato.

–Lamento la actitud de mi hijo, Sessōmaru-_sama_.

Se disculpó –furioso por tener que hacerlo–y Kōga fue retirado de la reunión. Naraku siguió observando al lobezno hasta que se perdió de vista, jurándose que haría tragar esas palabras al mocoso. InuYasha miraba a todos los presentes con curiosidad, pues lo que el niño mayor gritó lo conocía bien, pues era siempre llamado de esa forma, sin embargo no entendía lo que quería decir.

Pasó un tiempo en el que el pequeño _hanyō_ ya estaba aburriéndose. Sessōmaru llamó con un movimiento de mano a Naraku.

–Llévate a InuYasha.

–Si Sessōmaru-_sama_.

Naraku llamó al pequeño y este sabiendo que el mayor no le haría daño, –pues su _Niki_ parecía tener un poder sobre él– aceptó y fue con él.

Sessōmaru retomó la cuestión y Ookamimaru creyó prudente ofrecer el trato que deseaba formalizar:

–La alianza es una gran ventaja, y deseo que sea más que seria y formal entre nuestras familias…

–Escucho –dijo el Lord de cabello claro.

–La unión familiar de nuestros clanes.

Por supuesto Ookamimaru deseaba casar a su hijo con alguien importante en la familia de los _Yôkai_ perro, mas no había más miembros que Sessōmaru y este no aceptaría, y por eso la existencia de InuYasha había sido más que beneficiosa para los planes del _Yôkai_ _Ookami_.

Sessōmaru admiró lo taimado de esa propuesta, mas no era algo demasiado complicado, después de todo no sabía si el lobezno bruto, viviría mucho tiempo hasta que el compromiso se tuviera que sellar o bien la otra posibilidad era que podría existir un candidato más fuerte y digno que derrotara al lobo y se convirtiera en el compañero perfecto de un hijo de Ino-no Taisho y medio hermano de él.

–Propone que… su hijo y…

–Su… medio hermano.

Sessōmaru fingió pensarlo y al concluir su mutismo… agregó:

–InuYasha será educado como un digno miembro del clan y heredero de la sangre de mi padre…

–Mi hijo será educado también, es mi promesa.

–… –El _Dai-yôkai _de ojos amatistas se preguntó se debería aclarar que no deseaba un boca floja enlazado en un futuro con InuYasha.

–Moderara sus… palabras. –Ookamimaru pareció leer el pensamiento del Lord.

–Eso espero, por el bien de los dos.

Y el _Yôkai_ lobo pensó que si esa no era una amenaza no sabía que lo era.

000

Naraku llevó al niño con dirección a donde se escuchaban el ruido de agua caer. Llegaron a una cascada y el mayor preguntó:

–¿Quiere quitarte esos zapatos?

–Shi... pe'o Niki ijo depesh…

–Oh sí, pero si vamos a mojarnos al agua, tendrás un pretexto y él no se molestara…

InuYasha lo pensó, pues no deseaba hacer enojar a Sessōmaru, pero sus dedos realmente dolían, por lo que asintió. Naraku se acercó al agua y llamó al pequeño. El _hanyō_ pelinegro lo cargó y lo sentó en una piedra que mojaba el agua. Le quitó los zapatos –dejándolos a lado del infante– y arremangando los pantalones de este lo dejó jugar. Naraku se acomodó cerca del crio y dijo al aire…

–Ya te sentí, de hecho desde que nos seguiste cuando dejamos la reunión…

–¿Cómo lo supiste? –Kōga salió detrás de unas rocas.

–Soy un guerrero perro y mi olfato es uno de los mejores ¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?

–No me llames así, soy el hijo del líder del clan.

–¿Y?

Kōga enfureció ante la arrogancia del mayor y oteó el aire…

–Oh vaya por eso lo defiendes tanto, no es solo porque sea un inútil cachorro, si no porque también tú eres un sucio _Hanyō_…

El lobo apenas terminó la frase fue derribado por un proyectil improvisado –un zapato– lanzado por un molesto –y con muy buena puntería– InuYasha.

–¡Caate loñosho!

Naraku rió por la escena. Kōga se incorporó y estaba por regresarle el insulto y ataque al pequeño, pero… la reunión había concluido y eran llamados a compartir la caza con los demás. Naraku cargó a InuYasha y cogió el zapato de la roca avanzando, luego recogió el otro cerca de Kōga.

–Este _hanyō_ cuando sea mayor podría destrozarte solo con una de sus garras.

–¡Ya lo veremos!

Los tres llegaron con los demás y Naraku llevó a InuYasha con el Lord, que reparó en los pies descalzos del pequeño, por lo que Naraku se apresuró a responder.

–Estaba jugando en la cascada y tiene los pies mojados.

–…

El lord lo dejó pasar y más porque el pequeño se acomodó muy cerca de él –casi encima de su regazo– dispuesto a que le sirvieran el mismo gran pedazo de carne que a su _Niki_.

Los tres que conversaban, notaron que Kōga llegó hasta donde su padre lo llamaba. Ookamimaru preguntó por el golpe en la frente de su hijo y Sessōmaru miró sospechosamente a su capitán…

–InuYasha.

Fue la respuesta de este. El _Dai-yôkai_ agregó mirando al joven lobezno gesticular:

–Si tiene orgullo e inteligencia, no dirá la verdad.

Terminó Sessōmaru acercando la carne al pequeño, que ajeno a los que ellos veían, comía glotonamente.

Del otro lado, Kōga era informado de lo dicho en la reunión y como su educación como futuro líder lo exigía, asintió.

–Como ordene padre.

Más por dentro deseaba no volver a ver al mocoso con orejas de perro.

La reunión concluyó entrada la noche y el clan de _demonios_ perro se retiraron rumbo al palacio del _Dai-yôkai_. InuYasha ya dormitaba envuelto en la estola peluda, más que satisfecho con el festín en las cuevas de los lobos.

…

Muchas gracias a mi beta Pithiz y las lectoras por su reviews.

Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, alba marina, sakura1402, YURIKO CHUN-LI y Aome-Hime.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

El _Dai-Yôkai_ y su sequito arribaron al palacio de este y se dispusieron a descansar. Sessōmaru llamó a Naraku y ordenó señalando al pequeño que dormía:

–Llévalo a mi habitación.

–Si mi Lord.

El _Yôkai_ de cabello plateado se giró hacia sus súbditos.

–El pacto se ha cerrado ahora el _Ōnoki_ es nuestro aliado.

La ovación se escuchó y así dejó a su gente el de ojos ámbar y se internó en el castillo. Llegó hasta su habitación y Naraku se inclinó.

–Sus órdenes han sido cumplidas…

–Si…

–Él se despertó en cuanto sintió que…

–Oh ya veo. Puedes retirarte.

–Dejare esto con Jaken –informó Naraku mostrando los zapatos.

Sessōmaru negó y entró en su cuarto. Naraku se permitió sonreír, pues nunca antes había estado en la habitación de su lord.

Sessōmaru entró y sin tardar Jaken arribó para ayudarlo a quitarse la armadura. InuYasha lo miraba todo con ojos de sueño, pero no se dormía esperando a su _aniki_. Al concluir el _yôkai_ perro se acomodó en el lecho y sintió de inmediato al niño acomodarse apretujado contra él.

000

Tenshi vio salir a su compañero de armas y casi sintió temor, pues nunca había visto sonreír de ese modo al _hanyō_ pelinegro,

–Estuve en la habitación del Lord…

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No te creo!

–Sí, fui a dejar a InuYasha y…

–Oh so' tonto me hiciste creer que…

–¿Qué…? –Naraku se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas al comprender que creía su amigo.

–No te pongas así, tal vez…

–No lo digas, sería como… ¡Es imposible! Él puede tener a cualquiera que desee y lo complazca, pero no a un…

–Nuestro señor ya aceptó a un _hanyō_…

–Pero es parte de su sangre. Es mejor de este modo, puedo estar a su servicio y con eso es suficiente.

Tenshi se sintió un poco incómodo, pues la alegría de su compañero se había esfumado, sin embargo a pesar de que no lo juzgaba y trataba de animarlo, también creía que esas esperanzas eran vanas, pues el _Dai-Yôkai_ Sessōmaru jamás posaría los ojos en un _hanyō_… por muy complaciente y enamorado que este estuviera de él.

000

Los lobos se fueron a descansar cuando el alba ya iba a llegar y es que habían seguido con su celebración. Kōga recostado en su cubil pensaba en la decisión que su padre había tomado y que no le agradaba para nada, por eso se levantó, salió sigiloso y buscó a uno de los ancianos del _Ôkami_.

Salió y notó que ellos estaban juntos cerca de la fogata y que no parecían dormir... aun. El joven lobezno se acercó a ellos y se sentó.

–¿Qué sucede joven Kōga?

–Yo…

–¿Alguna pregunta?

–Sí, pero… no quiero que mi padre sepa… ¡No es que este cuestionando su decisión! –se apresuró a aclarar el chico.

–No lo creímos.

–Adelante, pregunte.

–¿Cómo es que ese _hanyō_ debe ser mi pareja?

–¿Qué es lo que pregunta? ¿Por qué es un varón?

–Pues si, se supone que mi pareja debe ser una _yôkai_ que me de crías que continúen el clan ¿no?…

–Si bien nunca se ha sabido de _hanyō_ con capacidad de gestar, en este caso no es necesario, el pacto debía cumplir otra función.

–…

–La función de lazo de sangre entre los dos clanes, ellos nos dieron a alguien que es parte de la familia del _Dai-Yôkai_ y nosotros al hijo de nuestro líder.

–…

–Si su preocupación es su descendencia… podrá buscar una _Yôkai_ con la cual tener hijos.

El niño no comprendió, más asintió parándose y yéndose el lugar. Uno de los viejos comentó:

–¿Por qué le propusiste eso?

–Él es aun niño, no comprende que eso sería como serle infiel a su pareja.

–Espero que lo olvide, no quiero ver a Sessōmaru-_sama_ molesto.

–Tampoco es como si pudiera decir algo, él mismo sabe que si bien hay algunos _yôkai_ varones que pueden gestar, no así _hanyō_ y él nos dio un _hanyō, _debe comprender que buscaremos una solución.

–¿Sessōmaru-_sama_ comprender?…

El silenció se extendió por el grupo. Hasta que el tema cambió.

–Lo veas como lo veas, las visitas deben ser seguidas entre Kōga y…

–InuYasha.

–Así es, ese es el protocolo.

…

El tiempo no se detuvo y la familia de los de _Yôkai Inu_ continuó sin alteraciones.

InuYasha buscaba entre los matorrales sin encontrar nada bonito, siguió su búsqueda alejándose e internándose en el bosque. Después de un tiempo, giró la vista buscando a Naraku y no lo vio por ningún lado, solo esperaba que este no se enojara con él por alejarse. Unos ruidos lo distrajeron y el niño caminó sigiloso hasta dar cerca de un árbol y ahí notó algo que se veía no tan mal para regalo de su _aniki._ El pequeño _hanyō_ se lanzó contra el _ave_ y esta se resistió. El niño no cejó y con fuerza sujeto a esta, ella lo intento atacar incendiándose, pero el _hakama_ resistió e InuYasha usó sus garritas para apretar el cuello de su presa…

000

El de coleta negra bajó corriendo esquivando árboles y rocas, solo había sido un instante en que se distrajo y ese mocoso se le había perdido y si algo le pasaba, su cabeza rodaría cual sandia. De pronto su carrera se detuvo al ver a su _pesadilla_ corriendo hacia él y feliz sosteniendo…

000

Era medio día y el _Dai-yôkai_ atendía algunos asuntos, sabiendo que InuYasha estaba con su guardia personal y que este cuidaría bien de él, si no quería perder la cabeza. Un barullo se escuchó y pasos apresurados le siguieron. La puerta del salón de reunión, fue abierta y el pequeño _hanyō_ entró corriendo y gritando feliz…

–¡Niki omida!

Lo presentes miraron con horror lo que el pequeño sostenía mostrándolo orgulloso. Sessōmaru se levantó y caminó –si no apresurado un poco veloz– hacia el niño quitándole _la cosa_ que llevaba.

InuYasha esperó feliz la felicitación de su ídolo…, pero este se dirigió a Naraku que estaba hincado detrás del niño.

–¿Qué significa esto? –La voz salió siseante, signo inequívoco de Sessōmaru estaba muy molesto.

–Mi Lord…

–¿Cómo permitiste que tocaras esto…?

Los otros súbditos observaron la escena, ahora si seguros de que habría un inmenso castigo para el capitán pelinegro, más este levantó el rostro y respondió sin ápice de temor…

–Mi Lord… él la cazó, no fui yo.

Una ola de murmullos admirados recorrieron el lugar y para alguien conocedor del _Dai-Yôkai_ supieron que esa diminuta sonrisa plasmada en su labios, era de orgullo.

InuYasha se había quedado quieto sin saber si había hecho bien o no y es que solo deseaba regalarle algo a su hermano y buscando entre el bosque vio esa… ¿ave? Que si bien se resistió, él pudo vencerla, pero ahora su decisión se tambaleaba. Sessōmaru acercó al pequeño y lo alzó, lanzando el cadáver a los pies de sus súbditos.

–Hoy probaran la carne de ave _yôkai_* cortesía de uno de los hijos de Inu-no Taisho –Y para darle mas énfasis a sus palabras pregunto a Naraku– Naraku recuérdame qué edad tiene InuYasha.

–Dos años mi Lord.

–¿Y cuánto lleva siendo parte del _Ichizoku_?

–Veinte días mi lord...

–Espero que ustedes –El _Dai-Yôkai_ miró a sus soldados– sigan ese ejemplo. Esa maldita era una espía de Tekkei y llegó hasta mis dominios sin ser notada… Retírense.

La reunión concluyó y el Lord llamó a Jaken que llegó veloz.

–¿Si amito?

–Cocina eso… –Jaken abrió la boca impresionado– Lo cazó InuYasha.

El sapo miró al niño que jugaba con el cabello de su hermano y se inclinó llamando.

–Como lo quiere _bochan,_ cocinado –preguntó… al infante.

Sessōmaru bajó al pequeño y este miró al sapo y luego a su _aniki_.

–Dile como lo quieres.

–E tuyo _Niki_.

–Oh… bien, –aceptó el mayor agregando– como se note menos su forma.

–Así se hará, amitos.

Sessōmaru y el niño iban rumbo a sus habitaciones cuando Naraku llegó a informar.

–Mi Lord, Kōga… el prometido de _bochan_ está aquí de visita.

Sessōmaru asintió no muy contento de que ese mocoso estuviese de visita, pero respetaba las tradiciones, solo esperaba que InuYasha no terminara golpeándolo… de nuevo. A pesar de eso sonrió internamente, era buena ocasión ya que el _Ôkami_ vería el regalo que cazó su hermano para él.

–Que los atiendan, en un momento estamos con ellos y Naraku llama a una de las siervas, InuYasha debe tomar un baño.

–Sí señor.

–¿_Niki_ no ba'a?

–No, esta vez no puedo acompañarte.

El niño obedeció, pues sabía que con Sessōmaru no había berrinche que sirviera o tolerara sin una buena tunda –no que ya lo hubiera experimentado–, pero no deseaba hacerlo.

…

*Las Aves Demonio o Aves _Yôkai_ son una gran parvada de Fénix _yôkai_ con el aspecto de pterodáctilos que sirven a Tekkei y a la Princesa Abi.

Mil gracias por leer y comentar.

Alba marina, Aome-Hime, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, aleandra y kane-noona.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

Sessōmaru salió rumbo al patio para recibir a las visitas y fue seguido por Naraku.

–¿Con quién viene?

–Solo con dos lobeznos de su edad y un guardia.

–Eso significa que los del _Ôkami_ han confiado en nosotros.

–Si mi lord.

–Recíbelos conmigo y regresa para vigilar que InuYasha esté listo.

–Si mi lord.

Los dos mayores salieron al patio y ahí Sessōmaru llegó hasta los del _Ôkami_ para saludar y recibirlos.

–¿Kōga-_kun_ espero que todo esté bien en tu manada?

–Si lo está, Sessōmaru-_sama_.

–Bien.

–Solo he venido a visitar a mi… prometido.

El _Dai-Yôkai_ miró detenidamente al chico y notó que este estaba de lejos contento con ser el prometido de InuYasha, lo que era una ventaja con su idea de romper ese compromiso para hacer uno más beneficios para su hermano y para su clan.

–Adelante, llegaste a tiempo para probar el guiso de la cacería de InuYasha.

–¡¿Él caza?!

Sessōmaru quiso rodar los ojos, pero era una pregunta valida siendo que el _hanyō_ era muy pequeño.

–Oh por supuesto, estamos hablando de mi hermano. Entremos.

Invitó el mayor y el pequeño grupo de lobos entró en el palacio, estos miraron recelosos el lugar, sin embargo hubo algo que les llamó la atención, un olor delicioso que llegó a su olfato desarrollado.

–Eso es la cena de esta noche, espero que se puedan quedar y probarla.

–Oh… Yo… Si claro no puedo rechazar esa invitación, seguro que el sabor del conejo cocinado será…

–Oh no es conejo –aclaró Naraku interviniendo.

Sessōmaru no miró a su capitán, más sospechaba que este no era muy admirador del joven Kōga por lo que le permitió seguir dando explicaciones.

–¿Una ardilla?

Naraku negó con un gesto de la mano.

–Oh no, _bochan_ consideró darle un obsequio a Sessōmaru-_sama_ y atrapó una… ave _Yôkai_.

–¡¿Qué?!

Se admiraron los tres lobeznos y el acompañante de estos. Sessōmaru se permitió sonreír internamente ante el rostro incrédulo del grupo.

–Naraku ve por InuYasha –ordenó el Lord.

En ese momento Naraku se adelantó. El de cabello negro llegó hasta la habitación de su lord y entró en esta. InuYasha ya estaba vestido.

–Ya es hora, nos esperan los invitados de Lord Sessōmaru.

–¿Quenes?

–Kōga tu prometido y sus acompañantes.

–¿Pometido?

–Eh…

Naraku miró al niño que esperaba una respuesta y es que eso solo significaba que Sessōmaru no le había dicho o más bien explicado nada.

–Tu… amigo…

–… No quedo, es feo y oñoso.

Naraku tuvo que cubrirse la boca para que su risa no se notara, más tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo y se hincó a la altura del pequeño _hanyō_ de cabello claro.

–Sessōmaru-_sama_ quiere que seas su amigo y nada de llamarlo roñoso.

–… ¿_Niki_?

–Oh si, él lo quiere así.

InuYasha asintió derrotado, para él tener feliz a su _niki_ era lo principal. Naraku lo tomó de la mano guiándolo a donde los otros estaban.

Los dos _hanyō_ caminaron por los pasillos y llegaron a la sala. Ahí Naraku se quedó parado y dejó adelantarse al pequeño que caminó lentamente viendo de reojo a los visitantes. InuYasha llegó hasta donde el _Dai-Yôkai_ estaba y se sentó a su lado.

–InuYasha… saluda. –pidió el mayor.

–Hola.

Dijo muy quedó el infante. Kōga lo miró y suspiró resignado.

–Hola InuYasha he venido a verte.

El _hanyō_ miró con curiosidad al lobezno y luego se giró hacia Sessōmaru.

–¿E mi cumpea'os?

–No, –dudó el mayor– no lo creo. –Miró a Naraku y este negó– No lo es, él vino a… jugar contigo.

–Oh… –InuYasha se trepó en el regazo del _Dai-yôkai_, tomando el rostro de este entre sus manitas y preguntó– ¿Tú quedes?

Sessōmaru miró los ojos limpios de su hermano y se dijo que si, eso deseaba por si algún día –que era poco probable–, él no estaba, hubiese alguien que apoyara a InuYasha, aunque fuera eso lobo roñoso.

–Si. me gustaría que conocieras y convivieras con _yôkai_ de tu edad.

Un bufido salió de la boca de Kōga y los ojos de Sessōmaru lo taladraron. El acompañante mayor del _Ôkami_ codeó a Kōga.

InuYasha se bajó del regazo de su hermano y fue hasta el lobezno ofreciendo su manita.

–¿Vamo a juga?

Kōga dudó un poco, pero _Hakkaku_ que pensaba que InuYasha era lindo, tomó la manita de este y salió con este.

–Vamos, y sirve que me cuentas como atrapaste a esa ave _yôkai._

–¿Egalo de _niki_?

–Si.

Los tres jóvenes lobeznos y el joven _hanyō_ salieron. Naraku ya iba tras ellos…

–Naraku déjalos solos. –Ordenó Sessōmaru y luego se dirigió al mayor del grupo del _Ôkami_– Por menos que eso he destruido clanes enteros, pero tengo un acuerdo con el tuyo y quiero respetarlo, pero si ese mocoso sigue insultando a mi hermano y a mi sangre…

El mayor asintió derrotado.

–Le ofrezco una enorme disculpa Lord y le aseguró que hablaremos con él.

–Bien. –Cortó el _Dai-Yôkai_ retirándose– Naraku encárgate de que nuestro invitado beba algo y descanse, dejen que esos niños estén solos, es necesario de ese modo.

000

InuYasha corrió a la entrada del bosque y señaló llamando a Hakkaku. Este corrió dejando atrás a Ginta y a Kōga.

–¡Mida me fui pod ahí!

–Eso es lejos.

–Shi, Nadaku iba comigo y…

–O sea que no es cierto que tú lo cazaste solo, sino que _ese_ te ayudó y ahora… –opinaba suspicaz Kōga.

–¡Él no me ayudó, la enconte yo y…!

–Aparte de todo mentiroso.

InuYasha vio feo a Kōga y tomando la mano de Hakkaku lo llevó con él corriendo veloz para dejar al _roñoso_ atrás, pero no contaba con…

–¡Mira mocoso si lo que quieres es perderme, vas mal soy el más veloz de mi manada!

Se burlaba Kōga, corriendo delante del _hanyō_ que se detuvo gritando enojado:

–¡Pugoso feo!

Kōga se carcajeo, pero no se detuvo seguido por Ginta.

000

Takeshi miró los alrededores y tomó una rama rota. Dos de sus soldados se acercaron.

–Son ellas. El _Dai-Yôkai_ no estará feliz. –opinó la joven _yôkai_.

–Ya decía yo, que la que atrapó _bochan_ no era la única, pues nunca viajan solas. –terminó molesto Takeshi.

Se escucharon pisadas veloces y vieron a otro de los guardias.

–¡Capitán encontré un par de cuerpos de venados desangrados!

–¿Dónde? –no deseaba preguntar Takeshi, pues si era cerca del palacio, la furia de Sessōmaru no tendría límites.

–En la cañada… –informó el soldado.

–¿Cerca de las cataratas o hacia abajo?

–Cerca de las cataratas.

–¡Maldita sea! ¡Yûki llama a los demás! haremos un peinado de la zona y no quiero ni un palmo de terreno sin revisar, si llegan cerca del palacio…

–Rodaran nuestras cabezas –termino fatídica una de las mujeres.

El grupo al mando de Takeshi se dispersó y solo quedó Yûki con su capitán.

–Sessōmaru-_sama_ dirá que es porque era el turno de mi gente de vigilar.

–El grupo del capitán Naraku….

–No, por desgracia todos sabemos que nosotros los remplazamos desde que el _bochan_ llegó, de eso ya han pasado más de veinte días, y si esa malditas hubiesen llevado más tiempo acampando en nuestro territorio hubiéramos encontrado más cadáveres.

–Cierto –se resignó Yûki.

–A encontrarlas, pues si lastiman a alguien del _Ichizoku_, Sessōmaru-_sama_…

–Si…

000

Naraku vio que el visitante estuviera atendido y ya iba de salida, pero este comentó:

–Tú eres un _hanyō_…

–Si.

–Creí que Sessōmaru-_sama_ no era afecto a tener de _ustedes_ cerca de él.

–Créame me ha costado tener ese privilegio.

Jaken salió de la cocina y comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

–El capitán es el único que puede mantenerse en pie si ha sido atacado con la décima parte del veneno de mi amo.

–¡¿Décima parte?!

Una de las amables sirvientas, explicó.

–Sessōmaru-_sama_ no ha usado nunca más de eso y no hemos sabido de nadie que haya soportado ni el cinco por ciento.

El lobo _yôkai_ asintió y dejó de preguntar concentrándose en la bebida y fruta frescas que le ponían para degustar.

000

InuYasha se inclinó y tomó con sus manitas agua y la llevó hasta su amigo, el único que le agradaba de los que había dicho su _aniki_ que conociera.

Hakkaku sonrió y bebió la poca agua que llegó del camino de las cascadas a él, que estaba sentado tomando el sol. InuYasha se sentó a su lado y preguntó:

–¿E o 'oso e tu amigo?

–Si y es bueno, pero a veces es…

–Gosedo.

–Si. –aceptó el lobezno.

Los dos se rieron cómplices y del otro lado alguien les gritó:

–¡Hey ustedes lentos cachorritos!

Era Kōga y Ginta que les hacían pedorretas a los dos que yacían viéndolos con curiosidad. InuYasha se levantó veloz oteando el aire y Hakkaku lo calmó.

–No les hagas caso, son unos idiotas.

–…

El _hanyō_ no hizo caso y su ojos parecían brillar, cuando los tres lobeznos se irguieron también mirando detrás de… Kōga y Ginta… había una parvada de aves _yôkai_.

…

Mil gracias.

sakura1402, Alba marina, Aome-Hime, kane-noona y sandivivaelanime. Y a mi beta Pithiz.

No sé si aclare que _bochan_ significa joven maestro, llamados así a los hijos de nobles o… de los jefes yakuzas jejeje


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

InuYasha llamó a sus amigos, divertido y señalando detrás:

–¡Como e degalo de _niki_!

Kōga jaló a Ginta para caminar hacia la caída de las cascadas intentado escapar de esos ojos que los veían sin parpadear como si se relamieran por el festín que tendrían con la sangre dulce de esos cachorros. Hakkaku corrió del otro lado buscando como ayudar a su jefe y a su amigo. InuYasha notó y olió el miedo de esos tres y supo que había mucho peligro. El _hanyō_ corrió detrás del joven lobezno buscando pasar al lado de los otros.

000

Naraku caminó con más velocidad, ese asqueroso olor venía con el viento de la cañada y eso solo significaba…, pero el _hanyō_ creyó que no era posible no si el grupo de Takeshi estaba vigilando, por si las dudas corrió veloz entre arbustos y troncos, debía encontrar al _bochan_ y a los lobeznos.

000

Takeshi apresuró a sus soldados y siguieron su pesquisa, buscando por entre las cuevas que rodeaban el valle.

000

InuYasha vio como en cámara lenta como esos _pájaros feos_ atacaban a Kōga y a Ginta. Hakkaku y él corrieron veloces. El lobezno con peinado punk tomó un palo del suelo y atizó a varios de esos _yôkai_ verdes, tratando de que no mordieran al joven amo del _Ôkami_, más este lo detuvo enviándolo con Ginta que yacía tirado llorando y a merced de esos chupadores de sangre. Kōga se defendió dando patadas y golpes, y pronto vio una mancha roja y blanca que usando garras y mordiendo le ayudaba a defenderse. Las garritas del pequeña _hanyō_ hacían destrozos entre las aves y Kōga tuvo que reconocer que el cachorro se veía feroz, pues los ojos de este ya estaban cambiado de color a rojos.

000

Naraku cayó de la cima de las cascadas al claro donde todo sucedía. El _hanyō_ pelinegro se preparó para combatir y mostró sus caninos salientes atacando a cuanto _yôkai_ volátil se acercaba demasiado… uno, dos y tres cayeron destazados por el furioso capitán _hanyō_.

Lo demás soldados y Takeshi arribaron y con eso todos los presente pudieron constatar como InuYasha se abalanzaba sobre una de la aves que mordía el pie del Kōga, el pequeño no soltó a su presa a pasar de que este voló tratando de escapar, pero InuYasha no la soltó e incluso apretó sus colmillitos sobre la piel de esta y luego más que furioso atrapó el cuello de esta con sus garritas y lo cercenó. Naraku brincó para atrapar el pequeño que caía junto con su presa muerta… el _Hanyō_ pelinegro acunó al pequeño en sus brazos que aún goteaba sangre de la boquita, pero sonreía victorioso.

–Más degalos pada _niki_…

InuYasha cayó desmayado, pues había usado toda su fuerza combatiendo, el grupo de _Yôkai-Inu_ sintieron que su corazón se detenía, pues si el niño había sufrido algún daño o peor… ellos correrían la misma suerte, a manos de su Lord, de por si este estaría furioso porque esos _yôkai_ vampiro habían invadido su territorio sin ser vistos.

El grupo recogió los cadáveres de los enemigos y ayudaron a los heridos, los pequeños lobeznos solo habían recibidos rasguño. Más el _bochan_ del _Ôkami_ estaba más herido y eso porque la mordida en su pie sangraba bajo el vendaje, si bien no había roto hueso, si era un poco profunda, por lo que fue curado y llevado en camilla.

000

Sessōmaru había olido el hedor a sangre y esperaba fuera del palacio junto con el guardia del _Ôkami_. Al ver al grupo avanzar por el camino, el lobo corrió a ver a los lobeznos y si bien estos parecían un poco asustados, no estaban mal. Kōga en cambio detuvo cualquier pregunta.

–Fue mi error, no cuide mi espalda y fuimos acorralados.

El mayor asintió y le permitió al _bochan_ un poco de dignidad sin regañarlo.

El grupo de soldados _Inu_ _estratégicamente_ dejaron detrás a Naraku que llevaba a InuYasha en brazos, eso para que su lord no los matara frente a las visitas, y como si los del _Ôkami_ comprendieran, avanzaron al palacio entrando en este con el pretexto de revisar a Kōga.

La voz salió sedosa, mas todos notaron la furia que bullía debajo de esa tranquilidad.

–¿Cómo sucedió esto? Aves _Yôkai_ acampando tranquilamente en mi territorio…

La frase fue cortada, pues Sessōmaru notó a Naraku que sostenía a InuYasha. Caminó por entre su gente hincada y llegó a los dos _hanyō_…

–Él defendió valientemente a los visitantes…

–Dámelo –ordenó el _Dai-Yôkai_.

El _hanyō_ pequeño se acomodó suspirando satisfecho al sentir el calor y reconocer el olor de su _aniki_…

La tierra tembló y el grupo de soldados y dos capitanes se alejaron de su Lord, pues este ya mostraba las marcas de sus mejillas más pronunciadas y sus ojos estaban cambiando de color.

–¡Está herido!

El pequeño _hanyō_ despertó y bostezó acariciando el rostro de su hermano y se volvió a dormir, su carita tenía varios rasguños en ella.

–¡Quiero a todos los soldados reunidos! ¡Atacaremos la montaña de Tekkei, esta noche!

Fue la orden en voz alta que dio Sessōmaru antes de meterse y llevar a su _otouto_ a la habitación. Jaken entró y el _Dai_-_yôkai_ ordenó.

–Cuídalo y que le curen esos rasguños.

–Si amo.

El poderoso _Yôkai-Inu_ avanzó veloz por los pasillos, mas fue interceptado por el mayor del _Ôkami_.

–Sessōmaru-_sama_ me guastaría ir con ustedes.

–Adelante.

–Y si me permite enviar un mensaje a mi clan…

–Solo si llegan a tiempo, planeó salir esta noche.

–Entiendo y ellos nos encontraran en el camino.

–No lo creo necesario…

–Somos aliados.

–Por supuesto.

Aceptó el de cabello plata. Los dos llegaron al patio donde los soldados y capitanes se reunían.

–No quiero que desfallezcan en el camino, comeremos antes de partir. –dijo el Lord.

000

_Okamimaru_ notó el águila que llevaba un mensaje, esta aterrizó y entregó este. El jefe lo leyó y al terminar llamó a su gente.

–El _Inu_ _Ichizoku_ atacara esta noche a Tekkei.

–¿Por qué? nunca supe que Sessōmaru-_sama_ combatiera sin motivo o beneficio… –comentó uno de los ancianos.

–Las aves invadieron su territorito e hirieron a Kōga y a su hermano.

El grupo entero gruñó y se alistaron para salir a esa batalla, confiaban en que las fuerzas del _Inu Ichizoku_ y el _Ôkami_ unidos vencerían fácilmente.

000

La luna salía por entre las nubes cuando se vio salir por detrás del palacio al poderoso y enorme perro _Yôkai_ plateado que miraba a todos desde su embargadura, este saltó al viento y avanzó veloz seguido de los otros –más pequeños– perros que le seguían por el viento. Naraku sobre su lomo llevaba al lobo.

Detrás quedaba el palacio a cargo de algunos soldados y los sirvientes. Kōga y sus dos amigos vieron desaparecer al ejército entre las nubes y este suspiró resignado.

–Me hubiera gustado ir.

Hakkaku asintió no muy convencido y se giró viendo dentro del palacio…

–¿Cómo estará InuYasha?

Kōga no respondió, pero caminó cojeando para el interior, sin decir nada buscó con el olfato el olor del pequeño _hanyō_ y al encontrarlo, ordenó:

–Vayan a dormir, yo voy… por ahí…

Los dos amigos se miraron y siendo que estaban seguros en el palacio, obedecieron al de coleta negra.

Kōga al ver irse a esos dos, avanzó por el pasillo y llegó a la puerta de donde venía el olor, abrió esta y entró. Jaken caminó hasta él y saludó.

–Buenas noches joven Kōga, lamento decirle esto, pero no puede entrar aquí, el _bochan_ está descansando.

–¿Está aquí?

–Si.

–Y por qué huele también a… Sessōmaru.

Jaken frunció el ceño ante la falta de educación de ese lobo, pero trató de ser amable.

–Los amos comparten habitación, es por el gusto de _bochan_.

El joven lobezno asintió y siguió avanzando, Jaken al ver que este no planeaba dejar la habitación, le siguió de cerca y cuando Kōga llegó hasta la cama de cojines y vio al pequeño dormido echo bolita, se acercó a este quedándose parado a un lado de la cama observándolo. Los rasguños ya solo parecían líneas difuminadas en el rostro durmiente.

–¿Lo curaron?

–Si y le dieron algo para dormir, pues sino se levantaría a buscar al amito.

–…

Kōga se inclinó y con algo de renuencia acarició el cabello plata del _hanyō_ que se removió, pero no despertó…

–Eres un chucho pulgoso…

–¡Oiga…! –ya reclamaba Jaken.

–Pero uno muy valiente y fuerte.

Los rayos de la luna llena se colaron en la habitación y rozaron al pequeño dormido y una trasformación ocurrió ante los ojos incrédulos de Jaken y Kōga…

…

Muchas gracias a mi beta Pitiizz y a todas las lectoras (es).

LIMA8608, Tasu Uraranich, kane-noona, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Alba marina, sakura1402, sandivivaelanime y Aome-Hime.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

El cabello plata se fue oscureciendo hasta tener un tono más negro que el del propio Kōga. Por el cambio los ojos de InuYasha se fueron abriendo y se los talló amodorrado, y cuando enfocó alrededor vio a esos dos, Jaken y Kōga que lo veían impresionados… de mala forma.

El lobo salió de su shock y señaló acusador al pequeño…

–¡¿Qué cosa eres?!

InuYasha vio esa mirada en los ojos del lobo y se sintió asustado a pesar de que el había prometido a su _aniki_ ya no estarlo, es gesto de asco en el rostro de Kōga lo sintió como un golpe y bajó veloz de su lecho corriendo fuera de la habitación rodeando el _onsen_ y saliendo por una abertura en la barda de madera.

Ninguno de los dos –Kōga o Jaken– reaccionaron a tiempo para detener al pequeño _hanyō_ que corrió lejos del palacio tratando de esconderse, pues sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, cada cierto tiempo él cambiaba y no deseaba que su _aniki_ lo viera así, pues este lo rechazaría o hasta le pegaría por ser diferente a él.

Las lágrimas de InuYasha no se detenían y este no notó los salientes de unas rocas y tropezó cayendo, rodando por una ladera, su cuerpecito terminó atorado en un tronco en el que luchó por salir y al conseguirlo, buscó un refugio que lo escondiera de todos.

000

En el palacio Jaken salió poco después seguido de Kōga que lo llamaba.

– ¡No corras tanto que mi pierna me duele!

–¡Pues no venga, es su culpa que _bochan_ se haya ido!

–Oye yo no sabía que se convertía… ¿en humano?

–¡Ni yo, pero no le dije cosas feas! ¡Si le pasa algo el amito estará muy triste y…! ¡No, no debe pasarle nada!

Los dos _yôkai_ siguieron corriendo y buscando al pequeño _hanyō_.

000

El gran perro vio como el clan de los lobos se les unían corriendo por entre la llanura. El ejército ya estaba completo y la montaña de Tekkei ya estaba a la vista, los guardias de esta ya iban en parvada para detenerlo, demasiado crédulas, pues la furia del _Dai-Yôkai_ no se detendría hasta ver la última gota de sangre de ellos entre sus garras.

Los perros arremetieron contra los voladores y destrozaron a la primer avanzada, por lo bajo los lobos demostraron que a pesar de no volar eran muy fuertes, pues remolinos se fueron creando, eran ellos demostrando con su velocidad y fuerza. Atrapando a las aves en ellos.

Sessōmaru bajó elegantemente sobre la cima y cambio a su forma normal. Abi lo miró y corrió a su encuentro.

–¡¿Cómo te atreves…?!

–¿Cómo te atreviste tú bruja, a ir a mis tierras?

–¡Esas que robaste de mi madre!

–Esas que mi padre le arrebató en un combate simple… por supuesto él venció fácilmente.

–¡Maldito!

La _yôkai_ atacó y el Lord desenfundó su espada –_tokijin_– deteniendo el avance de la hija de Tekkei, ahí inició un combate donde la garras con veneno del lord y la habilidad de la chica, se midieron…

La cabeza de Abi rodó cuesta abajo y un temblor le siguió a esa acción. Los _Inu_ y lobos se quedaron esperando las órdenes de Sessōmaru, este caminó tranquilamente colina abajo.

–Todos retírense a distancia segura, _ella_ saldrá de su refugio.

Todos obedecieron y bajaron veloces, algunos de los perros trasformados y ayudando a los lobos a alejarse más veloces. Solo un _inu_ de color negro se quedó parado sin moverse y Sessōmaru negó.

–También tú Naraku… –El perro se alejó solo un poco– Eres un idiota, pero tal vez seas de ayuda, quédate.

000

Kōga se sentó en un tronco y vio como el pequeño sapo seguía llamando a InuYasha., este regresó sobre sus pasos y lo encaró.

–¡¿No lo huele?!

–Ya te dije que no reconozco su nuevo olor, pero puede que…

Kōga se levantó apoyándose en una vara y caminó oteando el aire.

–¿Qué pasó?

–Tal vez si solo buscó la esencia de humano…

Jaken casi ahorcó al lobezno, pues si desde que iniciaron esa búsqueda esa era lo solución, en cambio Kōga solo había intentado buscar el olor característico de InuYasha.

Los dos caminaron subiendo una colina hasta llegar a donde el olor se hacía más fuerte y es que destilaba miedo. Los sollozo se escucharon en la entrada de la cueva y Kōga masculló.

–Ya lo encontramos y no está herido… creo.

Jaken bufó molesto y se sobó las manos con nerviosismo…

–¿Seguro?

–No… huele a sangre, pero muy levemente…

Los dos se acercaron y trataron de convencer a InuYasha, mas este se introdujo más en la cueva.

–Vamos InuYasha –llamó el lobo.

–Salga _bochan_, debemos regresara al palacio…

Los lloros se incrementaron, pero el _hanyō_ no salió.

000

La enorme ave emergió de la montaña gritando al no ver a su hija… Sessōmaru se dispuso a combatir y guardó a _Tokijin_ y sostuvo a _Bakusaiga*_ con la actitud serena de siempre.

Naraku se colocó detrás de su Lord y esperó sin estorbarle, sabía que no era de ayuda, mas no le agradaba dejar solo al _Dai-Yôkai_.

Tekkei salió por completo y sus alas hicieron rodar las rocas cuesta abajo, pretendiendo con eso aplastar a los de ambos clanes, sin embargo estos estaban lo suficientemente alejados. Sessōmaru voló veloz y atacó al ave que le lanzó una bocanada de fuego que el de cabello plata logro esquivar. El tajo fue certero en el cuello y todo el ser alado fue desapareciendo por pedazos que se contaminaban unos a otros…

La batalla había ido rápida y acabó con la victoria de los clanes de lobos y perros demonio. Naraku regresó a su forma y normal y se acercó a su Lord.

–¿Regresamos?

–Sí, reúne a la gente.

–Si mi lord. ¿Los del _Ôkami_ irán con nosotros?

–Habrá un festín en mi palacio, es justo compartirlo con nuestros aliados.

Naraku descendió y vio cómo su Lord envainaba a _Bakusaiga_ y emprendía el vuelo de regreso a su palacio. El _hanyō_ pelinegro sonrió sabiendo que su lord saboreaba su venganza.

000

Takeshi en cuanto el mestizo aterrizó cerca de ellos corrió a él.

–¿Cómo está? ¿Sigue enojado?

–No, para tu suerte ya se desquito con Tekkei.

–Oh que bien.

Naraku negó y reunió a todos, informándoles lo que había pedido el Lord. El grupo emprendió el regreso al palacio de Sessōmaru.

000

Sessōmaru arribó a su palacio y entró viendo como sus súbditos se inclinaron ante su llegada y segura victoria, este asintió con un parpadeó, mas no se detuvo, pues deseaba llegar con su _otouto_ antes de que los otro llegaran y no pudiese revisarlo. El joven Lord caminó tranquilamente por lo pasillos y llegó a su habitación, entró y notó que estaba vacía y que ni el olor de InuYasha ni el de Jaken estaban… el _Yôkai_ frunció levemente el ceño y salió por la parte trasera buscando un indicio de lo que sucedió, pues los sirvientes y soldados no parecían saber nada de ese hecho y eso era algo extraño.

Caminó alrededor de su castillo, pero notó las huellas desiguales de…

–Ese lobezno cojo.

Sessōmaru siguió las huellas y luego el olor de ese _yôkai_ hasta llegar donde este y Jaken llamaban en una cueva, el lord se acercó sigiloso y se colocó detrás de esos dos, escuchando.

–Vamos InuYasha ya sal, que me estoy congelando –persuadía Kōga.

–¿InuYasha está ahí?

Escucharon Jaken y Kōga detrás de ellos y vieron petrificados como el _Dai-Yôkai_ avanzaba pasándolos… El lobezno avanzó todo lo rápido que pudo y se paró frente a Sessōmaru.

–Él y yo… ¡estamos jugando!…. Puede dejarnos solos, vamos en un rato.

El _yôkai_ de cabello plata miró al joven lobezno preguntándose qué le pasaba a este para mentirle tan flagrantemente.

–¿Jugando?...

–Si…

–¿Y por qué él está llorando?

–Oh, pues es… parte del juego…

Sessōmaru esquivó al más joven y entró en el lugar oscuro viendo como InuYasha se hacía bolita como intentando esconderse.

–InuYasha… ven aquí –pidió el Lord. –El niño no obedeció y solo lloró mas– InuYasha habíamos quedado en algo acerca de ser fuerte.

Sessōmaru se acercó y tomó al niño que se resistió un poco a ser sacado de su escondite hasta, que oyó la voz de su hermano más seria que de costumbre.

–Basta, ya deja de hacer berrinche.

El _hanyō_ se quedó quieto resignado a su destinó al ser sacado del lugar y ser alumbrado por la luz de la luna llena. Sessōmaru lo alejó de él alzándolo y lo miró detenidamente notando la tristeza en eso ojos ahora negros. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza el _hanyō_ preguntó.

–¿_Niki_ ya no me vas a queded?

Kōga se abalanzó contra Sessōmaru y este tuvo que sostener a su _otouto_ con una mano y detener al pequeño lobo con la otra.

–¿Qué haces?

–¡No dejare que lo mates!

–No lo hare… él es… mi hermano.

InuYasha se escondió en el cuello de Sessōmaru y lloró aliviado, este acarició las hebras negras y suspiró resignado.

–¿Que se puede hacer? es una desgracia. Espero que solo sea temporal…

–No duda –explicó el _hanyō_ entre hipidos– solo una noshe.

Kōga suspiró aliviado, pues a él ya le agradaba su prometido y no es que se viera feo, pero le agradaba más el color plata.

…

Gracias a mi beta Pitiizz y mil gracias a ustedes por leer y comentar.

alba marina, kane-noona, sakura1402, Aome-Hime, Elea Aeterna y Kidaraka.

*Colmillo explosivo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

Sessōmaru acomodó al pequeño y caminó hacia el castillo.

–Nadie debe saber esto.

Kōga asintió muy serio.

–Yo lo prometo por mi clan, mi lord.

–Y yo amito, no diré nada.

–Bien, deberemos entrar por la parte trasera y nadie debe ver a InuYasha, yo debo estar con… tu clan que está de visita Kōga.

–Oh…

–Tú también debes estar ahí…

–Pero quiero quedarme con InuYasha.

–No puedes, alguien sospecharía. Jaken tú lo cuidaras.

–Si amo.

InuYasha ya dormía tranquilamente, arrullado por el sonido del corazón de su _aniki_, estaba feliz sabiéndose a salvo y sin haber perdido a su gran héroe Sessōmaru.

El grupo avanzó sigiloso entrando por el _onsen_ del _Dai-Yôkai_ y al hacerlo vieron a Naraku esperándolos, este miró sorprendido, por lo que Sessōmaru atacó a este con preguntas…

–Una condición de _hanyō_… ¿tú también la tienes y no me lo habías informado?

–Yo… no mi lord…, mi padre me hizo comer desde muy niño a…

–¿Si? –preguntó curioso Kōga.

Sessōmaru en cambio comprendió –que su capitán había devorado demonios– y cambió el tema.

–No eso no lo hará… regresa a la reunión e informales que el joven Kōga y yo ya vamos.

–Si mi lord.

–No tengo que decirte que esto…

–Ni una palabra mi lord.

El capitán se retiró. Sessōmaru acomodó a InuYasha en su cama y este se quedó dormido sin moverse.

–Sus instintos están dormidos también –comprendió el _Dai-Yôkai_.

Jaken se acercó a la cama de cojines y se quedó velando el sueño del pequeño pelinegro. Sessōmaru salió seguido de Kōga.

–Debe asearse, todo sabrán que estuvo fuera, pues…

Kōga notó que estaba todo sucio y con la venda deshecha.

–Si.

–Mandare a alguien que le ayude.

–Si, gracias….

–Dígame joven Kōga ¿en algo cambio su opinión de mi hermano?

–Si…

–… –Los ojos ámbar brillaron peligrosos.

–Me di cuenta de la fuerza y valentía de ese mocoso, esta tarde combatió sin igual.

–Oh…

–Sera una buena pareja.

Sessōmaru vio avanzar al chico y negó, eso era muy cierto. Ahora el que estaría a prueba era el lobezno. El _Dai-Yôkai_ llegó al patio donde la comida y reunión se llevaba a cabo y se unió a los clanes que celebraban su pronta victoria.

Los rayos del sol se asomaban por el horizonte cuando Sessōmaru se introdujo en el palacio seguido de Okamimaru y los ancianos del clan. El _Yôkai_ de cabello plateado entró en su habitación después de que sus invitados fuesen hospedados, Naraku iba a su vera y le preguntó a este:

–¿Tu padre sabía que esto te podía ocurrir?

–No lo creo, solo deseaba que me pereciera más a él…

–Ya. Espera aquí…

El _Dai-Yôkai_ entró en su habitación y Jaken corrió a recibirlo.

–¡Ya terminó amito!

Sessōmaru caminó veloz hasta la cama y notó que InuYasha ya había regresado a su estado habitual.

–Déjalo descansar.

Jaken obedeció y vio salir de nuevo a su amo. El _Dai-Yôkai_ salió y llamó a Naraku a uno de los cuartos aledaños…

–Ven conmigo.

El capitán obedeció siguiendo al de cabello plateado. Entraron a la estancia y Sessōmaru se recostó en algunos almohadones.

–Este día fue bastante activo, supongo que por eso…

Sessōmaru no continuó, mas Naraku era también un _Inu-yôkai_ y sintió el ambiente cambiar, era casi inexistente, pero el olor llenó sus sentidos volviéndolo casi loco… El _Dai-Yôkai_ no se esforzó en ocultarlo después de todo era natural y un honor presenciar ese evento.

–Una de las del clan… mas… eso sería muy obvio…

Pensaba en voz alta el de ojos ámbar. Naraku se mordió los labios y apretó los puños haciéndolos sangrar. Sessōmaru no se inmutó, pues no consideraba importante lo que sentía el _hanyō_.

El _Dai-Yôkai_ se estiró y se levantó.

–Saldré por un tiempo no avises a nadie.

–Si… mi lord…

Sessōmaru se acercó a la puerta trasera de la habitación…

–¡Por favor… mi Lord… se lo suplico…! –rogó el _hanyō_ pelinegro.

El _Yôkai_ de cabello plateado no se detuvo, mas cuestionó.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Sé que no soy digno ni de mirarlo, pero por favor si en algo aprecia mis años a su servicio… si después debe cortarme la cabeza… por favor… permítame… servirle…

Sessōmaru sin inmutarse siguió su camino.

–¿Acaso has olvidado tu lugar?

–No…

–No porque exista y haya aceptado a InuYasha quiere decir que mis creencias han cambiado, no cometas el error de considerarlo siquiera. Él es hijo de mi padre ¿Lo comprendes no?

–Si… mi Lord…

El _Dai-Yôkai_ salió de su palacio avanzando por el cielo sin mirar atrás. En la habitación Naraku se quedó aun hincado, con el alma y cuerpo entumecidos. Era muy cierto quiso creer que existía una mínima posibilidad de poder ser el _objeto_ que complaciera el cuerpo de su Lord, mas no consideró que sería rechazado tajantemente, fue crédulo al pensar que InuYasha cambiaría el corazón de ese frio _Yôkai_.

El _hanyō_ se levantó con algo de trabajo y salió del lugar rumbo a las barracas. En el pasillo vio al pequeño _hanyō_ de cabello plata que se tallaba los ojitos aun con sueño.

–¿Qué haces levantado InuYasha?

–¿_Niki_?

–Oh… salió un momento, pero no va tardar, ve a dormir.

–No quedo.

–Por favor. –rogó el _hanyō_ pelinegro pensando que esos hermano deseaban volverlo loco.

–…

InuYasha miró al mayor y notó algo inusual en el rostro siempre férreo de este.

–¿Pod que llodas? ¿Te dele algo?

Naraku se limpió la muestra de debilidad y negó.

–No, ve a dormir.

InuYasha estiró los brazos esperando que Naraku lo cargara. Este lo hizo y caminó de regreso a la habitación del niño. Al entrar, el capitán notó que Jaken dormía y hasta roncaba. InuYasha se rió y Naraku lo hizo con él, el mayor acostó al pequeño…

–Ahora duerme.

–¿Tú quedas?

–Si quieres.

–Shi.

Naraku suspiró abatido, pues lo que menos deseaba era estar rodeado de la esencia de Sessōmaru, mas se dispuso a velar el sueño del pequeño hanyō.

000

A medio día Kōga, Hakkaku y Ginta, jugaban en el patio del palacio, por lo menos dos de ellos, pues el joven de coleta aún no se movía libremente por la herida en su pie.

El de ojos azules miraba de tanto en tanto hacia el palacio y fue Hakkaku el que lo notó.

–InuYasha aún no sale ¿estará muy herido?

Kōga fingió desinterés.

–No lo creo, es un chucho correoso.

Por eso cuando escucharon las risas de este que corría _perseguido_ por Naraku. Los tres saludaron animados.

InuYasha lo vio y sonrió en su dirección, luego vio a Kōga y las miradas se encontraron expectantes, más el lobezno sonrió de lado.

–Ya decía yo, que eres un cachorrito que no despierta al amanecer.

–¡No cashodito!

Kōga le enseño la lengua e Inuyasha correteó a este. Con un pie inservible el de cabello plateado lo atrapó fácilmente y se le lanzó a la espalda haciendo que Kōga tratara _inútilmente_ de quitárselo de encima. Naraku sonrió y comentó.

–Los dejo un rato solos, voy a ver a mi tropa.

–Si Naraku-_san_. –respondió Ginta.

Los cuatro siguieron jugando hasta que a Ginta se le ocurrió dar una vuelta por el bosque.

–No lo sé, mi padre no ha salido, y no sabemos si no iremos de inmediato. –advirtió Kōga.

InuYasha sonrió divertido.

–¿Tenesh medo? yo te cuido.

–¡No tengo miedo chucho pulgoso!

Kōga caminó rumbo al bosque y los otros tres se rieron de lo fácil que había sido convencerlo. En esa ocasión Kōga tomó la mano de InuYasha y este no se negó, algo –aunque fuese un poco– había cambiado entre ellos.

000

Sessōmaru regresó después de mediodía y se aseó para salir a ver a sus invitados. Estos ya eran atendidos por su clan y el _Dai-Yôkai_ sonrió orgullos de que el _Ôkami_ notara eso.

InuYasha al verlo corrió hasta él y se sentó en su regazo. Kōga y los otros dos lobeznos ocuparon su lugar junto al _Ôkami_ y comenzaron a comer.

000

Los soldados de Naraku resguardaban los alrededores y este daba rondines cada cierto tiempo. El motivo era que deseaba estar lejos de su lord, por lo menos un tiempo y su amigo Takeshi le había cambiado el lugar.

…

.

Muchas gracias por comentar:

sweetsky, inuedolove, sakura1402, Alba marina, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, sandivivaelanime, Elea Aeterna, kane-noona y Aome-Hime.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

El clan de lobos se despidió esa noche y los que unían a ambos clanes, se sonrieron al hacerlo, lo que creó esperanzas en ambos lados.

InuYasha aun agitaba la mano cuando el grupo de demonios lobo ya cruzaban la montaña y se veían solo sus siluetas difuminadas. Sessōmaru negó y caminó rumbo al interior del palacio.

–Vamos InuYasha.

El pequeño asintió y se unió a su hermano comentando.

–¿Kōga pometido?

–…Si ¿Quién te lo dijo?

–Nadaku.

–Oh ¿y que más te dijo?

–Que _niki_ quede que tate ben a Kōga.

–Sí, eso es cierto

–¿Lo hishe ben?

–Lo hiciste muy bien.

InuYasha siguió caminando o más bien brincando a lado del _Dai-Yôkai_.

…

Los día y años pasaron y el pequeño _hanyō_ era muy estimado entre el clan, pues la gracia y amabilidad de este equilibraban la frialdad y seriedad de su Lord. Y qué decir de los soldados que les gustaba entrenar al pequeño que era muy disciplinado al escuchar los consejos de ellos.

El grupo de soldados realizaba combates de práctica en lo que los capitanes conversaban sin dejar de checar estos y ver los errores y aciertos que tenían. Takeshi aseguraba:

–Ese pueblo queda a las faldas de las montañas del este.

–Está lejos y es territorio de Oyakata, y aunque este muerto sus gatos leopardos no. –aclaró Naraku que tenía a un InuYasha subido en sus hombros, para que viese mejor el entrenamiento.

–Sí, pero si lo que dicen es cierto ¿no te gustaría conocerlo? –preguntó Takeshi.

–No es como si alguien que nos pueda sellar, me interese.

El niño se inclinó preguntando.

–¿Qué esh sellad?

Takeshi se rió.

–Ahora explícale.

Naraku _regañó_ al pequeño.

–¿No se supone que estabas viendo el entrenamiento?

–Shi.

El niño se incorporó y siguió viendo el combate, ahora jugando con la coleta del mayor.

Takeshi codeó al capitán _hanyō_.

–Eso estuvo cerca, que al Lord no le agradaría mucho que su hermanito supiera que no somos muy estimados por los humanos y que estos hacen todo por acabar con nosotros.

Naraku se colocó un dedo en los labios y calló a su amigo señalando a InuYasha.

–Que esas orejitas no son de adorno.

–Oh…

Mas era tarde y el pequeño estaba muy interesado en saber más de los humanos, pues recordaba que estos no eran muy buenos, más… _¿su aniki les temía?_

El entrenamiento concluyó e InuYasha corrió al palacio seguido por su guardián. Sessōmaru salía de una reunión y sintió al bólido rojo aferrarse a sus piernas.

–_Niki_ yo quedo ved a los shelladosh.

–¿Qué?

Naraku palideció y Sessōmaru notó la reacción de este.

–¿De qué habla?

El pelinegro avanzó y se hincó.

–Takeshi me comentaba acerca del pueblo donde se dicen son expertos en sellar y cazar demonios…

–¿Sellados eh?

–El pueblo está ubicado en las faldas de la montaña del Oeste.

–Oh, en el territorio de nuestro enemigo.

–Si…

–Débiles… al permitir que un sitio así existiera y que esté en su territorio –Sentenció el _Dai-Yôkai_– me interesa esa situación. Ve con Takeshi…

–¡Yo quero ir! –gritó InuYasha.

–No lo creo.

–¿Por qué no?

El mayor miró al pequeño y vio que este de verdad tenía muchas ganas de ir, pues nunca cuestionaba sus decisiones, asi que cedió.

–Naraku, lo llevaran con ustedes.

–Si mi lord.

El capitán no estaba muy contento, pues llevar a un infante a un lugar desconocido y con sacerdotes que podía sellar demonios y cazadores, no era ni remotamente seguro, más el lord lo sabía bien y esa era una prueba, para los dos, pues si bien el pequeño ya tenía cuatro años seguía siendo inocente.

000

El viaje se preparó para esa tarde e InuYasha fue llamado por su hermano a la sala de reuniones.

–Es hora de que vayamos al sótano…

El niño no comprendió, mas siguió a su hermano. En esos años conviviendo con este, sabía muy bien cuando la situación era de seriedad. Bajaron por unas escaleras de madera y el mayor prendió las antorchas. InuYasha miraban todo con interés y al llegar al fondo del lugar se encontraba en un cofre grabado y con el emblema del clan. Sessōmaru se paró frente a este y llamó al pequeño.

–Ábrela…

El menor obedeció y como Sessōmaru sospechó, el sello puesto por su padre Inu-no-Taisho, ardió en una pequeña llama y la tapa cedió ante las pocas fuerzas del pequeño. Dentro, cubierta por un paño fino se encontraba una espada en su funda, se notaba algo vieja y maltratada, pero a InuYasha le pareció impresionante.

–Tómala…

El niño giró veloz a ver a su _aniki_ y notando la firmeza en esa orden, sus facciones se trasformaron en felicidad pura. InuYasha fue introduciendo sus manos, algo vacilante, para finalmente rozar con la yema de los dedos el objeto. Sessōmaru cerró los ojos como asentimiento, su teoría se había comprobado, esa espada le pertenecía a InuYasha y su padre confió en que algún día este llegaría a ella. El menor tomó la espada y la sacó del cofre de madera observándola y admirándola, se giró a ver al mayor.

–¿De verdad esh mía?

–Lo es. Nuestro padre la dejo para ti. Es la hermana de esta –mostró la suya Sessōmaru– la mía es _Bakusaiga_ y el nombre de esa es _Tessaiga_.

InuYasha sintió que sus ojos se aguadaban y sorbió para evitarlo, pero se sentía muy feliz y especial, pues esa espada era más que solo un arma, era la prueba de que tenía una familia y que lo consideraban parte importante de esta.

Sessōmaru cargó al pequeño.

–Eres un _Inu-Yôkai,_ hijo de Inu-no-Taisho y hermano de Sessōmaru.

El pequeño no resistió y se soltó a llorar. Pasaron un rato en el lugar, dejando que InuYasha se calmara y que Sessōmaru dejara de sentirse conmovido y cuando sucedió; subieron de nuevo. Inuyasha sintió como su hermano le acomodó a _Tessaiga_ en el cinto y salió al patio donde los dos capitanes esperaban, claro que el pequeño mostraba su espada a cuanta personas encontró en el camino. Al llegar con los mayores…

–¡Miden es _Tessaiga_!

Takeshi sonrió y felicitó.

–Es muy bonita _bochan_.

Naraku en cambio se acercó y la examinó más detenidamente…

–Se siente parte del General en ella…

Takeshi se acercó veloz al escuchar eso.

–¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es cierto se siente parte de la fuerza de nuestro General! ¡¿Por qué no la usa nuestro lord…?!

–_Aniki_ dijo que pad'e la dejó pada mí.

Los dos soldados se miraron y asintieron.

–Es lógico, el amo ya tiene a _Bakusaiga_ la que incluso revive a los muertos. –opinó Naraku.

InuYasha aun sonreía orgulloso y de ese modo lo encontró Sessōmaru al salir a despedirlos.

–No quiero que se arriesguen en balde, solo investiguen un poco y regresen.

–Si mi Lord.

El _Dai-Yôkai_ se dirigió al pequeño.

–No quiero que te separes de ellos y no te acerques a los humanos.

–Shi _aniki_.

–Vayan.

Los dos mayores se transformaron en perros y salieron corriendo llevando –Naraku– en el lomo a InuYasha.

000

Caía la tarde cuando se detuvieron en un arroyo y el niño bajó a beber agua y sentarse estirando sus piernitas. Takeshi lo señaló sonriendo.

–Sí, el pobre nunca ha viajado tanto. –comentó Naraku.

Al ver que el pequeño se quitaba la ropa y se metía al agua, Takeshi se sentó.

–Ese _bochan_ cree que esta de excusión.

–Él lo está, tú y yo no.

Takeshi suspiró resignado y se acomodó estirando el cuerpo.

–Oye nunca me dijiste… ¿Y lo hiciste? ¿Te _declaraste_?

–Si…

–¡¿Si?!…

–Sí, fue hace dos años… Me rechazó y se aseguró de que recordara mi lugar y condición.

–Creí que con el trato al _bochan _lo haría cambiar de opinión…

–Oh claro, él aseguró que InuYasha es diferente porque es hijo de su padre o sea lleva su sangre…

–Y tú no. ¿Y cómo sucedió?

–No te diré, ya me humillé lo suficiente.

Takeshi chasqueó la lengua y optó por cambiar el tema. Para el anochecer el trio arribaba a la aldea que deseaban conocer.

Sus capuchas fueron subidas y avanzaron por el camino. Al llegar a los límites de las casas, Takeshi fue repelido por una fuerza invisible en cuanto quiso cruzar al pueblo, Naraku e Inuyasha no. El _hanyō_ pelinegro regresó sobre sus pasos y jaló a su amigo detrás de unos árboles, púes este aún estaba atontado. InuYasha se acercó sobando la cabeza de Takeshi.

–Gracias _bochan_. Una barrera anti-_yôkai_… –masculló el herido.

–Sí, creo que nos deberás esperar aquí.

–¿Puedes ir solo?

–Claro. Vamos InuYasha.

–Shi.

Los dos _hanyō_ avanzaron y el pequeño se tomó de la mano del mayor sin descubrirse. Entraron al pueblo y notaron que a pesar de ser casi de noche había mucha gente en las calles y que…, notó el mayor, había un festival.

Los aldeanos iban con máscaras o disfrazados y Naraku sonrió socarrón.

–Vamos Inu, puedes quitarte de la capucha.

Los dos se descubrieron y los aldeanos los vieron, pero sin darles impotencia… no al menos los mayores, pues un par de gemelas se acercaron al pequeño _hanyō_…

–¡Que disfraz tan bueno!

Grito emocionada Kagome –una de ellas– y Kikyō –la otra– miró suspicaz al niño de cabello blanco…

–Parece muy real –dijo la segunda.

–¡Claro tonta, así debe ser!

…

Nos leemos y gracias.

kane-noona, Alba marina, sandivivaelanime, sakura1402, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Aome-Hime, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, inuedolove y dnanne.

Gracias a mi beta Pitiizz.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

InuYasha se quedó un poco descolocado por la amabilidad de las niñas –o por lo menos de una de ella–, porque la otra siguió:

–Pero tiene hasta orejas…

Kikyō quiso tocar las extremidades del niño, pero este se alejó y se aferró a Naraku. Kagome se giró a ver a su gemela y negó con la cabeza.

–Fuiste grosera, recuerda que madre dijo que debíamos ser amables con los forasteros que vinieran a este festival.

–No fui grosera, siento que ese niño es extraño.

Kagome se encogió de hombros y comentó.

–Mejor vamos a buscar a Sango, a lo mejor ya va a ser su presentación.

La menor de ellas jaló a la otra y corrieron perdiéndose entre la gente, seguidas de unos ojos ámbar. El _hanyō_ pelinegro tomó de nueva cuenta la mano del pequeño y caminó con este observando por las calles y esperando encontrar algo interesante que reportar a su Lord. InuYasha observó divertido como la gente comía en los diferentes puestos de comida que lucían adornados con papeles de colores.

–¿Quieres algo InuYasha?

–Yo... si eso… –mostró unos pescados fritos ensartados en un palito de madera.

Naraku llevó al niño hasta el lugar y compró uno para este y otro para él.

Estaban saboreando su pescado cuando se escuchó algo a lo lejos…

–¡En breve podrán apreciar una demostración de la fuerza de nuestros Cazadores y de nuestros monjes!

Naraku miró al pequeño y comentó.

–Bueno estamos de suerte, veremos que tan fuertes son.

El pequeño no comprendió del todo, mas no se opuso a que el mayor lo guiara hasta donde el anuncio fue dado. Ahí se colocaron en un buen lugar para ver el espectáculo, pero no tan a la vista de toda la gente.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que los individuos se fueron reuniendo. Varias personas vestidas de negro se colocaron en el círculo libre de espectadores y comenzaron a moverse como si estuviesen en plena cacería… eran los cazadores de _Yôkai_. Lo que solo era un ensayo se convirtió en algo más real cuando en unas jaulas fueron colocados vario _yôkai_, Naraku tuvo que apretar los puños para no saltar a sacar estos, pues en una de ella solo estaba un demonio zorro con un pequeño cachorrito que lloraba asustado… y estos fueron vistos por el pequeño _hanyō_ que frunció molesto el ceño

–No InuYasha no podemos intervenir, es culpa suya por ser débiles y permitir que los atrapasen...

–Pero es pequeño y está asustado…

–No debemos acercarnos.

–¡Yo hijo de Inu-no-Taisho, hermano de Sessōmaru, noble del _Ichizo_…!

Naraku le cubrió la boca al niño y lo alejó de la gente.

–¡No grites y menos digas todo eso!

InuYasha vio enojado al mayor y este se resignó.

–Buena la hora en que mi señor te ha inculcado el orgullo de ser noble.

–_Aniki_ es el _Dai-Yôkai_.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Por esta vez veamos y si podemos intervendremos, pero solo si yo lo decido.

InuYasha suspiró resignado, si bien Sessōmaru le había enseñado que era de los líderes del clan, también le había inculcado que en cuanto a experiencia debía hacer caso a los soldados con más años de servicio. Regresaron a su lugar y Naraku alzó al niño, y no permitió que se alejara. Dentro de las otras jaulas había dos _Yôkai_ que el _hanyō_ pelinegro reconoció de inmediato…

–¡No puedo creerlo! Son dos de los _Raijū Kyōdai_!*

–¡No guites! –amonestó InuYasha.

–Cierto, aprendes rápido.

Sonrió Naraku.

–¿Quenes son?

Como bien dijo el _hanyō_ pelinegro había dos _yôkai_ que parecían más aguerrido que los zorros y se notaba, pues los monjes y cazadores batallaban para mantenerles en las jaulas y separados, ambos vociferaban y amenazaban.

–Ellos son _yôkai_ que manejan la electricidad y viven en la montaña del trueno.

–Oh… ¿pero están encerrados?

–Pues eso nos demuestra que estos humanos no son débiles y que debemos cuidarnos de ellos.

Como si la explicación de Naraku necesitara comprobación, Hiten y Manten profesaron amenazas.

–¡Ya lo verán solo por que usaron magia en nosotros que sin eso hubiésemos acabado con su elite de cazadores!

Los monjes movieron su rosario y ambos demonios quedaron estáticos y de ese modo pudieron bajarlos y dejarlos en el centro del círculo. Los zorros no tuvieron que ser inmovilizado solo tuvo que ser sacado el cachorro para que su padre avanzara tranquilo para que este no fuese herido.

El espectáculo inició y los _yôkai_ tuvieron que batallar al contra de los cazadores y monjes haciendo que las ovaciones estallarán entre la gente que miraba todo. El pequeño _hanyō_ miraba todo con miedo, pero también con enojo, por eso cuando notó a las gemelas entre el público y vio que ellas no parecían muy felices, se sintió agradecido por eso.

Una especie de temblor se sintió. Lo que significaba que las barreras de la aldea habían sido rotas a la fuerza. La multitud no lo sintió, mas Naraku masculló.

Ya decía yo que _ellos_ no se quedarían quietos y más con esto...

–¿Quenes?

–Los gatos leopardos.

–¡Gatos ugh¡ –hizo un sonido de asco el pequeño.

–Si, tienes mucha razón. Debemos irnos, notaran nuestro olor y no podemos iniciar un combate con ellos…

–¡¿No?!

–No, a tu hermano no le agradaría.

–Oh…

Naraku sonrió al notar que InuYasha era convencido con eso, pues no le agradaba molestar a su amado _aniki_.

Como Naraku había predicho los gatos leopardo arribaron atacando y siendo repelidos por los cazadores y monjes. Las personas comenzaron a correr tratando de huir del lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el combate. El hielo y rayos de Toran y Shuran hacían estragos entre los defensores.

Los dos _yôkai Inu_ se retiraron discretamente o eso pretendía el mayor, pues…

–¡No, ellos…!

InuYasha señaló a los dos zorros, el padre trataba de proteger a su pequeño que se aferraba a él asustado, pues los gatos sin importarles nada, también los atacaban con intenciones asesinas y siendo que _habían estado en el espectáculo_ el zorro mayor no podría defenderse por mucho tiempo.

Naraku sintió a _hanyō_ de cabello plateado bajarse de sus brazos y correr hacia los _yôkai_ zorro, sin detenerse ni voltear. InuYasha vio como el zorrito era arrancado de lado de su padre por uno de los gatos y estaba a punto de ser asesinado por este que se reía divertido…

La espada _Tessaiga_ salió de su funda y _creció_ sin que el peso fuese un problema para el _hanyō_, este la agitó recordando lo aprendido en los entrenamientos con los soldados…

Tessaiga cortó de tajo lo que el pequeño _hanyō_ deseaba… y los zorros agradecieron. Naraku llegó hasta el lugar y cargó a InuYasha de nuevo y salió corriendo alejándose de ahí…

–¡Vamos! –invitó el pequeño de cabello claro a los zorros y estos siguieron a los dos _hanyō_.

Takeshi con las barreras rotas entró el pueblo y buscó el olor del pequeño _hanyō_… lo notó acercándose por unos de los callejones y vio a Naraku e InuYasha correr en dirección a la salida de donde él venía.

–¡La barreras fueron rotas desde fuera! –explicó el capitán Takeshi.

–¡Si, vámonos de aquí! –exclamó Naraku.

–¡¿Y ellos?! –cuestionó el _yôkai_.

Naraku giró y notó a sus seguidores. Rodó los ojos y respondió.

–InuYasha los invitó.

–Oh si _bochan_ los llamó… no hay nada que hacer…

El trio de _yôkai_ _Inu_ salieron de la aldea… quedándose lejos, pero con poca vista a los que sucedía en el lugar.

–No puedo creer que ellos y nosotros hubiéramos decidido visitar el mismo día este pueblo… –comentó Naraku.

–El festival. –opino Takeshi.

–Sí, pues InuYasha conoció a unas niñas y estas no se sorprendieron al ver su apariencia porque muchos llevaban disfraces.

–Sin embargo no entraron, rompieron las barreras desde fuera –explicó Takeshi.

–Es raro que hasta hoy lo hayan hecho.

El zorro mayor intervino en la conversación de los dos capitanes.

–Yo fui atrapado junto con los hermanos _Raijū_, ellos… deseaban mi pelaje como adorno.

InuYasha tomó el rostro de Naraku para girarlo frente a él.

–¿Pelaje?

Naraku rodó los ojos y le explicó al infante:

–El pelaje del demonio zorro es…

–¡Bonito! ¡Pero más bonito el de mi _aniki_!

–Exacto –No negó el _hanyō_ pelinegro– y para muchos solo es un adorno.

InuYasha miró a lo _yôkai_ zorro y negó.

–No me gusta que hagan eso.

–Lo imagino, esos _Raijū Kyōdai_ no son muy amables.

Terminó Naraku y Takeshi animó al zorro mayor a seguir.

–Los cazadores y monjes nos encontraron en ese momento y nos atraparon a todos. Ninguno de los que sabemos de este lugar nos acercaríamos por propia cuenta, pues todos aseguran que aquí poseen la _Shikon no Tama_**

…

*Hermanos relámpago.

**La perla de Shikon.

Muchas gracias.

Alba marina, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, MMDD, sandivivaelanime, sakura1402, dnanne, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Aome-Hime, kane-noona y zulli12.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

No tenía ni medio día que los tres viajeros habían dejado el palacio cuando Sessōmaru fue avisado que había visitas en el palacio. Este salió al patio y vio al joven lobezno sonriente y orgulloso saludando.

–Sessōmaru-_sama_ he venido a ver mi prometido.

–… Vaya, veo que ya no han mandado escolta adulta con usted.

–Ciertamente, –dijo orgulloso Kōga– ya se me considera lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir solo con mi compañeros.

El _Dai-Yôkai_ sonrió notando que Kōga deseaba mostrarle a InuYasha –y a él también– ese gran paso, pues a sus nueve años el lobezno ya se sentía mayor.

–Me temo que InuYasha no se encuentra.

–¿A dónde fue?

–Un viaje de vigilancia.

–No es que cuestione sus decisiones Sessōmaru-_sama_, pero no cree que es muy pequeño para hacer eso.

–No. Algún día debía hacerlo y va con dos de mis capitanes de más confianza.

Sessōmaru dio las explicaciones porque creyó que la preocupación del joven lobezno por InuYasha lo valía, pues si fuese por otra cosa no hubiese dicho ni media palabra, y es que con la llegada de esos tres una idea se instaló en el cerebro del _yôkai_ de cabello plata…

–Aunque considero una descortesía que usted haya hecho un viaje tan largo y que InuYasha no este, si le parece bien podríamos unirnos a ellos en ese viaje…

–Pues se lo agradecería, si no es mucha molestia.

Detrás del _bochan_ del _Ôkami_, Ginta codeó a Hakkaku y este sonrió burlón, pues Kōga no aceptaba que InuYasha era importante para él, pero todos lo sabían. Sessōmaru era un caso similar, pues era un frio y fuerte líder, pero con el pequeño _hanyō_ era el sobreprotector hermano mayor.

Esa misma tarde los tres lobeznos y Sessōmaru salieron hacia la montaña del oeste, arribarían pronto, pues nadie en su clan igualaba la velocidad del _Dai-yôkai_.

000

En las faldas de la montaña que el bosque cubría. Naraku y Takeshi se miraron con entendimiento y el pelinegro comentó.

–Que tengan la _Shikon no Tama_ explicaría la fuerza de estos humanos.

Takeshi miró a su compañero y comentó:

–¿Son fuertes?

–Para haber cazado a los _Kyōdai Raijū_. Júzgalo tú.

Takeshi asintió, mas agregó.

–Bueno siempre creí que esos dos eran muy arrogantes y era malo para ellos, pues a la larga los hundiría.

InuYasha que no se perdía nada de la conversación y deseaba saber…

–¿Que es Shico no ama?

–No InuYasha, es _Shikon no Tama_ y esa sería una perla que tiene un gran poder, para los demonios. Puede hacerlos más fuertes o puede sellarlos. –explicó Naraku.

–Oh… ¿sería un buen regalo para _aniki_?

–¡Sería un buen regalo para cualquiera! –bromeó Takeshi.

–¡No le metas ideas en la cabeza! –regañó Naraku.

El _yôkai_ zorro se alistó para retirarse no sin antes acotar…

–Gracias y es mejor que se alejen, pues uno u otro bando no serán muy amables y no les importara quien se ponga en su camino.

–Si nos vamos, pero no porque les temamos, sino porque solo venimos por información y mira que tú aclaraste muchas cosas.

–¿De qué clan son?

–Del _Ichizoku Inu,_ del Lord Sessōmaru. –aclaró Naraku.

–¡_Dai-yôkai_ es mi _aniki_!

El cachorrito de zorro sonrió ante lo efusivo de lo dicho por el pequeño InuYasha. El padre zorro cargó a su hijo que viéndolo más tranquilamente y de cerca se notaba era un cachorro de meses.

–No sé cómo agradecerles…

–Creo que fue el _bochan_ el que decidió ayudarlos. –dijo Takeshi.

–Sí y le vi allá, fue impresionante se nota que es hermano de un _Dai-yôkai_.

–¡Si es mi _aniki_!

El zorro asintió muy serio.

–Mi hijo Shippo es la única familia que me queda, pues su madre murió cuando el nació… el clan de _yôkai Inu_ tienen nuestra lealtad y si algún día puedo devolverles el favor. Lo haré, lo juro.

InuYasha pidió que Naraku lo bajara y se acercó a padre e hijo, sonriendo.

–Cuídense.

–Lo haremos _bochan_ –dijo el zorro.

De ese modo la pequeña familia se internó en el boque alejándose del lugar, libres y con vida, gracias a la intervención del joven _hanyō_.

Los capitanes _Inu, _en cuanto los zorros se perdieron de vista, avanzaron rumbo a las montañas para ver lo que sucedía en el pueblo sin ser detectados. Al llegar a la cima se acomodaron y desde ahí vieron como el combate se volvía cruento, pues los gatos leopardos ya habían solicitado refuerzos. InuYasha fue cargado por Naraku de nuevo y se hizo para al frente tratando de buscar las figuras de las niñas que vio en el festival.

Naraku tuvo que detenerlo, pues si no se caería.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Las…

El pequeño se quedó callado.

–Oh ya. –Naraku explicó a su acompañante– Hubo unas humanas que le hablaron a InuYasha… y…

–¡¿Humanas?! ¡¿Cómo sucedió?! ¡Debemos bañarlo! ¡Si el lord detecta un mínimo rastro del olor de las humanas…!

–No exageres, él sabía a dónde veníamos, es lógico que tengamos algo de ellos…

Takeshi se revisó totalmente e InuYasha se rio de él.

–Capitán Takeshi teme a los humanos.

–¡Jamás _bochan_!

Naraku negó y al regresar la vista hacía el combate notó como las niñas que buscaba Inuyasha estaban en medio de la escaramuza, se preguntó si debía intervenir solo porque al pequeño _hanyō_ no le gustaría que algo les pasase, pero al seguir lo movimientos de estas notó que una de ellas –a pesar de su corta edad–… usaba un arco que era mortal para sus enemigos y la otra portaba… ¡_La Shikon no Tama_!

–¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Cómo no lo note?! –exclamó el _hanyō_ pelinegro.

–¿Qué? –preguntó el otro soldado.

Naraku se preguntó se debía revelarle todo a Takeshi, más la mirada esperanzada del infante lo detuvo, si alguien se enteraba de que las niñas humanas que habían sido amables con InuYasha y que a este parecieron agradarle eran… sacerdotisas –o aprendices de sacerdotisas–, sería el acabose y por supuesto el Lord prohibiría cualquier contacto entre ellas y su hermanito. Naraku tomó una decisión que no sabía que consecuencias tendría y respondió.

–Oh lo que pasa es que si bien los gato leopardos no tienen un olfato como el nuestro si pueden sentir nuestra presencia… y…

–¿Por qué no me lo recordaste antes?

–Tranquilízate de todos modos debemos irnos, pues el combate ha salido del pueblo y se acerca a este lugar.

–Sería divertido molestar a esos gatos leopardo y recodarles como el General acabó con su líder _Oyakata_.

–Lo sería, pero el Lord dijo que solo vigiláramos…

–Oh cierto…

Takeshi inició el camino de bajada para salir de la montaña e ir de regreso al castillo del Lord. Naraku lo siguió llevando a InuYasha y este miró al pelinegro.

–¿Ellas… estarán bien?

–Si. ¿Las viste?

–Si ellas usan arcos como algunos de tus soldados.

–Muy cierto. Mira InuYasha… respóndeme algo.

–Si.

–¿Te agradaron?

–…

–Yo no diré nada.

–Si… ellas fueron sonrientes.

Naraku negó resignado eso quería decir que sí, en el lenguaje del cachorro.

–Comprendo, pero a tu hermano no le agradara saber eso…

–Lo sé, _aniki_ dice que no debo acedcadme a los humanos que me lastimaron, –El cuerpo el _hanyō_ de cabello plata tuvo un temblor involuntario– y yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, pero ellas me sonrieron…

–Yo no diré nada.

InuYasha sonrió al mayor, sin embargo en su corazón no podía ocultarle nada a su _aniki_, le quería mucho para hacerlo..., aunque no sabía qué hacer, pues sabía que si Naraku desobedecía a Sessōmaru no contándole eso, tendría problemas y él no quería eso. De pronto recordó a su otro amigo, bueno prometido y se dijo que lo consultaría con él, con Kōga.

Ajenos a los pensamientos del pequeño, los dos capitanes llegaron al sendero que los alejaría del lugar y siguieron avanzando, más una voz nada agradable –para ellos– los detuvo…

–¡¿No puedo creer nuestra buena suerte Karan?!

–¡Ese asqueroso olor debió decirnos quienes estarían cerca Shunran¡

Takeshi se rio respondiendo.

-¡Como podrían saberlo si su olfato es una vergüenza!

–¡Cállate sarnoso! –gritó la pelirroja de cabello corto.

La _yôkai_ gato lanzó un par de bolas de fuego en dirección del trio, mas Takeshi sacó su espada y las partió desviándolas.

–Naraku llévate a _bochan_, sácalo de aquí…

–¡No te dejaremos Takeshi!

InuYasha fue el que dijo o más bien ordenó. Naraku dejó al menor en el suelo y vio como este sacaba a _Tessaiga_ y esta se _hacía grande_, mas al niño no parecía pesarle, como sucedió en el pueblo.

Karan notó la espada y por supuesto el cabello de InuYasha.

–¡Ese mocoso es de la raza maldita de Inu-no-Taisho! –exclamó Shunran.

Los pétales se arremolinaron cerca de la _yôkai_ de kimono y estaba a punto de atacarlos…

–Gatos leopardos que se atreven a atacar a mi clan y a mi… hermano…

La voz fría y amenazante de Sessōmaru se escuchó en el lugar. El lord llegaba seguido de los tres lobeznos. InuYasha al ver a su hermano corrió a su lado.

–¡Ellas son unas gatas feas y huelen feo, _aniki_!

Sessōmaru sonrió levemente, pero se notaba divertido por el gesto fruncido del pequeño.

…

Mil gracias.

MMDD, Alba marina, sakura1402, sandivivaelanime, dnanne, Elea Aeterna, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, zulli12, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Aome-Hime, La Musa de las Letras, clio1111 y noona kane -Si a las dos primeras y no desesperes a la tercera jajaja Gracias.

Y a mi beta Pitiizz que si no la tuviera, tendría más errores, que dicen eso es humanamente posible… si lo es. jajaja


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

Sessōmaru respondió avanzando a donde sus capitanes se encontraban sin darle importancias a las _yôkai_ gato.

–Si InuYasha, los gatos no huelen muy bien y esa de ahí lo oculta con flores.

Shunran dejó que los pétalos rodearan el lugar o eso pretendía, pues Sessōmaru alzó su látigo y los hizo pedazos tan pequeños que desaparecieron.

–No te atrevas a molestarme con esa poca fuerza. Ve por tu líder si quieres enfrentarme a mí y a mi gente.

Unas serpientes de fuego que reptaban en dirección del _Dai-Yôkai_ fueron la respuesta de Karan, sin embargo estas ni siquiera llegaron al de cabello plata, pues Naraku las detuvo con sus garras…

–¡Estúpido perro te quemaras! –se rió la pelirroja.

El _hanyō_ sonrió burlón al responder.

–No lo creo.

Y era cierto entre las garras de Naraku las serpientes se fueron apagando hasta desaparecer.

La gatas no eran tontas y sabían que con todos esos _yôkai Inu_ llevaban las de perder. Y se fueron del lugar. Sessōmaru las vio irse y explicó.

–Ellas regresaran y no lo harán solas, salgamos a campo abierto.

InuYasha preguntó.

–¿Nos iremos _aniki_?

–Oh no, solo buscaremos un lugar donde esos gatos no tengan donde brincar entre los árboles.

Naraku y Takeshi se colocaron al frente y a la retaguardia del grupo. InuYasha saludó por fin a los lobeznos y muy efusivamente.

–¡Kōga vi a lo selladodes!

–¿Selladodes?

–¡No!

El _Dai-Yôkai_ intervino.

–InuYasha habla de los cazadores y monjes selladores de demonios.

–¡¿Lord Sessōmaru, este lugar es donde ellos se encuentran?!

–Así es, eso es lo que mi _otouto_ y mis capitanes observarían.

Naraku se acercó a su Lord y empezó a dar su informe.

–Efectivamente mi lord, el lugar es prácticamente la cuna de ambos oficios e incluso pudimos ver una parodia de lo que sería una cacería.

–¡Shippo y su papá fueron encerrados!

–¿Shippo?

–Si _aniki_, son zorros y… ¡Yo los salve! –terminó orgulloso el pequeño de cabello claro.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo fue?

InuYasha relató a trompicones lo acaecido y hasta Kōga se quedó un poco curioso al igual que el Lord.

–¿Por qué los salvaste?

–Porque soy hijo de Inu-no-Taisho y hermano de Sessōmaru… somos fuerte y debía ayudar a los menos fuertes… ¿no _aniki_? –preguntó el pequeño, pues él había comprendido eso, pero al tener que explicarlo se cuestionó si no estaba equivocado. Sessōmaru miró al frente y comentó:

–Nunca lo vi de ese modo.

–¿No es cierto? –cuestionó InuYasha ahora si preocupado.

El mayor al ver ese gesto en el rostro del _hanyō_ negó…

–No, creo que tienes un poco de razón, mas nunca considere que por ser fuerte debía ayudar a los demás, al contrario me dije que si ellos eran débiles, debían perecer por lo mismo… Como pensé de…

Sessōmaru no acabó la frase y solo Naraku supo que se refería a cuando se enteró de InuYasha y que el capitán le hizo ver que el pequeño no sobreviviría.

–¿Estoy mal?

–No, si tú quieres hacer eso… yo te apoyare.

Sessōmaru fue observado por Naraku y a este se le inflamó el pecho de orgullo, pues para bien o para mal él había sido el que llevó a InuYasha con el lord y por eso este había cambiado un poco.

–¿Bueno y no me vas a saludar? –dijo el _bochan_ del _Ôkami_.

InuYasha miró a este inclinando la cabecita y sus orejitas se movieron.

–Ya te salude.

–…

–Saluda cortésmente, InuYasha –explicó el Lord.

–Hola Kōga, hola Ginta, hola Hakkaku.

Los lobeznos se carcajearon y empezaron a jugar corriendo sin alejarse del grupo a pesar de estar tranquilo sabían perfectamente que cerca del peligro no debían separarse de los mayores.

000

Los cazadores dividieron a los demonios gato y lo fueron empujando a las salidas de la aldea. Entre los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas los esperaban en ese lugar, muchos de los soldados ninjas-gato fueron sellados y destruidos… el grupo que protegía a los dos prodigios, las gemelas con el poder espiritual de manejar la _Shikon no Tama_ iba a la retaguardia y es que el poder de esta atraía a los demonio como miel a las abejas. Toran gritó sus órdenes y sus soldados se fueron replegando, pues ella sabía que no podrían robar la perla no con tan poca gente que le quedaba, sus colmillos chirriaron pues la furia de la de cabello azul no era para menos, pues sus dos hermanas no se veían cerca, como ella había ordenado. Shuran corrió acercándose a la mayor y preguntó:

–¡¿Huiremos?!

–Con la mitad de soldados no podremos con ellos.

Los rayos se dejaban caer cerca de los cazadores, mas estos se protegían con su armas –muchas de ellas hechas de madera.

Toran observó como el grupo de defensores la guiaba a una de las salidas y llamó a su gente, saltando por entre los tejados tomando un camino muy diferente al que los defensores habían planeado, causando muchas bajas entre los civiles…

–¡Creían que nos tenían acorralados! –se burló Toran.

El grupo de gatos fue perseguido no con tanto furor, pues la mayoría de los defensores deseaban saber si sus propias familias estaban a salvo.

Sango y su padre –parte del equipo que resguardaba a las gemelas– tuvieron que correr de regreso, porque las dos niñas regresaron para buscar a su familia. El hombre tenía a su hija con él para que las gemelas tuvieran a alguien que les diera confianza –entre sus guardaespaldas– por ser casi de su edad, sin embargo Sango no combatía.

–Sango ve a casa, ve a ver a tu hermano y a tu madre.

–Si padre –obedeció la niña.

El hombre y sus compañeros no se separaron de las dos pelinegras. Al llegar a la calle principal vieron con horror como el lugar estaba destrozado con los puestos destruidos e incendiándose y con la gente muerta o desaparecida… Entre ellos el padre de las dos niñas, pues la madre de estas lo tenía sobre su regazo y ella lloraba.

Ambas se acercaron a ellos y consolaron a su madre, mas Kikyō –la mayo de ellas–, pidió.

–Vamos tras ellos, hay gente que aun podemos salvar.

Los cazadores asintieron. Kagome estaba incorporándose, pero su hermana ordenó.

–Quédate con mamá, ella te necesita.

Kagome aceptó y vio partir a Kikyō con el grupo.

000

Sin perder de vista a los menores, Naraku y Takeshi se colocaron a los lados del lord y le siguieron informando a este.

–En ese lugar tiene la _Shikon no Tama_ –aseguró Naraku.

–¿La vieron?

–No, nos dijo el zorro que rescatamos.

–Yo si la vi. –dijo Naraku.

Sessōmaru no se giró a ver al _hanyō_, mas este sabía que había captado la atención del _Dai-Yôkai_.

–La vi de lejos o me pareció ver su brillo.

–Explícate.

–Cuando estábamos observando lo que sucedía en el pueblo, vi a unos sacerdotes –mintió el _hanyō_, pues no revelaría que eran las niñas– que la alzaron un objeto y los gatos a su alrededor parecieron desaparecer sin más.

Sessōmaru no mostró ningún gesto más se notaba que estaba curioso y preocupado a partes iguales, pues si bien era un demonio poderoso esa perla también podía afectarlo.

–Eso es lo que buscaban esos gatos idiotas –comentó el Lord–, pero cometieron el error de no vigilar mas ese lugar.

–¿Quieren su poder? –preguntó Takeshi.

–Así es, son rencorosos y me atrevo a afirmar que quieren venganza… contra nuestro clan.

Sessōmaru avanzó dejando detrás a sus capitanes que se miraron.

–Él lo sabía.

–No lo dudo, por eso nos envió.

–Fue un pretexto.

–Oh no, sabía que eso gatos deseaba vengarse, más no que lo harían pronto y tampoco que pretendieran buscar ese poder, si no, no hubiese permitido que InuYasha viniera.

Takeshi codeó al otro.

–Lo conoces bien.

Naraku gruñó y tuvo que girarse, para que el otro no notara su sonrojo.

000

Kikyō y su grupo arribaron a uno de los caminos principales del pueblo; el que iniciaba en el bosque y pudieron alcanzar a ver como un par de monjes aun combatían con los gatos. Estos eran ya superados en número.

La niña y los cazadores y monjes que iban con ella se enfrentaron a los _yôkai_ y se reinició un cruento combate entre ambas huestes, con la ventaja de la _Shikon no Tama_ la contienda se iniciaba en dirección de los humanos, más Kikyō era fuerte, pero no tenía mucha experiencia en pelea y tratando de proteger la perla para que no se la arrebataran cayó golpeada por una arma ninja de uno de los soldados gato, la niña quedó desmayada, sin embargo para su buena suerte, cayó escondida entre unos matorrales…

…

Mil gracias por leer.

sandivivaelanime, Renesmee Black Cullen1096 , Aome-Hime, Alba marina, sakura1402, La Musa de las Letras, kane-noona, clio1111, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter y zulli12.


	15. Chapter 15

**Clan XV**

El grupo de _Yôkai_ visitantes arribó a un campo de arroz con un camino que lo cruzaba por en medio. El _Dai-Yôkai_ se detuvo y llamó a los menores.

–Regresen.

InuYasha obedeció de inmediato. Kōga más curioso, olfateó el aire y sintió la esencia de sangre y muerte.

–Oh vaya sí que su olfato es bueno.

–Joven Kōga… –ordenó Sessōmaru– regresen y quédense detrás se nosotros.

–Quiero ayudar.

–Y lo hará, cuidara de mi hermano y sus amigos.

Kōga se sintió importante, pues proteger a InuYasha era especial, porque el propio Sessōmaru se lo pidió, además deseaba devolverle el favor a su prometido como en esa ocasión de las aves.

–Si Sessōmaru-_sama_.

Dijo el lobo y jaló a sus amigos, siguiendo al _hanyō_ de orejitas que ya avanzaba para ponerse detrás de su _aniki_, pues los capitanes de esta ya habían tomado la delantera.

Los lobos y perros siguieron caminando vigilando el lugar. Takeshi señaló hacia una de las laterales.

–Ahí hay humo, de ahí viene el olor.

Estaban pensando en ir a investigar cuando lo que creían… sucedió. Los gatos leopardos salieron corriendo queriéndolos tomar desprevenidos. Shunran y Karan iban al frente, seguidos de Toran y Shuran.

–¡Te lo dijimos Toran! –dijo triunfante Karan– ¡Estos perros han venido de metiches!

La de cabello azul se quedó parada mirando despectivamente al joven hijo de Inu-ni-Taisho. Este sin moverse preguntó:

–¿Acaso me buscabas Toran?

–Lo sabes bien Sessōmaru hijo de ese…

–¡No termines esa frase, gata! –ordenó furioso Takeshi.

–¡Y refiérete a mi señor con respeto, maldita! –amenazó Naraku.

–¡Perros sarnosos!

–¡No sadnosos! –gritó enojado InuYasha.

Las miradas de los hermano se dirigieron al pequeño y fue Shuran el que dijo lo que todos creían.

–¡Ese es otro de la sangre maldita de ese General!

Un rayo fue lanzado en dirección del niño y este tuvo que ser alejado a toda velocidad por Kōga.

Las espadas de los capitanes salieron de sus fundas y se fueron en contra de los líderes de los gatos. Toran brincó y se posicionó frente al Lord, este rozó con las yemas de los dedos a _Bakusaiga_, sin embargo optó por su látigo.

Los soldados felinos fueron contra los pequeños, más estos no habían sido entrenados en balde. Kōga dejó en el suelo a InuYasha y le dijo:

–Colócate a mi espalda.

–Yo peleare.

–¡Claro! pero espalda con espalda, como ellos –señaló a Ginta y Hakkaku– ¿comprendes?

–Si. ¡Pod que no somos sadnosos!

–¡Oh no, no lo somos! –sonrió el mayor.

Toran intento congelar el látigo del _Dai-Yôkai_, mas este y su velocidad lo impidieron. Sessōmaru guardó el látigo y se alistó para usar sus garras repletas de veneno. Los golpes iban en ambas direcciones, mas la velocidad el _yôkai Inu_ prevaleció y Toran estaba a punto de ser decapitada…

–¡La tocas y estos cachorros morirán!

Gritó Shunran dejando que su remolino de pétalos cubriera a los pequeños… Kōga resistió tanto como pudo protegiendo a InuYasha más de ese ataque era inútil hacerlo y cayó en desmayado hundido en una ilusión…. InuYasha estornudó tallándose la naricita y entrecerró los ojos notando que la _yôkai_ de cabello color cereza se iba acercando cada vez más a él entre cada parpadeo…

–¡No!… –exclamó.

_Tessaiga_ fue guiada por las manitas ya casi inmóviles del _hanyō_, mas eso fue suficiente. Shuran recibió un corte en el estómago…

–¡Shunran!

Gritó Toran, más ella debía poner atención, pues el aura de Sessōmaru no parecía ni de lejos tranquila, las marcas en sus mejillas ya estaba extendidas y sus ojos estaban volviendo carmín.

–¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a amenazarlo?!

El _Dai-Yôkai_ creció hasta convertirse en un monstruoso perro blanco y arrasó con todo aquel que no eran de su grupo. La fuerza el _yôkai_ arrasó con árboles, tierra y todo a su paso…

Entre los matorrales y aferrándose al pasto para no salir despedida, Kikyō había visto todo y asustada notó que la fuerza de esos _yôkai_ era terrible, la niña lloró de miedo y es que los gatos asesinaron a su grupo y solo ella quedó vida, sin embargo esos gatos fueron vencidos por ese enorme perro demonio y eso solo significaba que era un monstruo que podía arrasar con su aldea completa.

El _yôkai_ líder volvió a su forma cotidiana y fue hasta donde el _hanyō_ se tallaba los ojos bostezando.

–¿Ganamos _aniki_?

–Oh si, lo hicimos.

Calmó Sessōmaru, cargando al pequeño InuYasha que se durmió de inmediato. Kōga y los otros dos fueron alzados por los capitanes, iniciando el avance siguiendo a su lord que ya remontaba el vuelo rumbo a su castillo. Sin saber que los dos de un aprendiz de sacerdotisa les seguía con la vista jurándose que algún día acabaría con ese _yôkai_ perro y con el niño que las engañó, a su hermana y a ella.

Kikyō pudo incorporarse y se quedó sentada sin moverse, de ese modo la encontraron los aldeanos por la tarde.

000

Llegaron al castillo y los menores ya iban despiertos y hablando hasta por los codos sobre los que habían vivido.

–¡Por eso me gusta venir de visita, siempre es muy divertido! –dijo sin vergüenza alguna, Kōga.

–Debo decir que su participación no estuvo mal _bochan_ –dijo Naraku– Kōga se irguió orgulloso– aunque se hubiese desmayado –terminó el _hanyō_ pelinegro.

InuYasha se rió, pero al ver molesto a Kōga sonrió y lo tomó de la mano.

–Vamos a jugar.

Los tres lobitos y el _Inu_ salieron corriendo por el patio del lugar.

–¿Cómo pueden aún tener ganas de jugar? –se quejó Takeshi.

–Son jóvenes –explicó Naraku.

Sessōmaru ya estaba en la entrada del palacio y llamó.

–Naraku ven conmigo.

–… Si mi lord.

Takeshi notó el gesto fúnebre de su amigo y susurró.

–¿Te castigara? ¡No hiciste nada malo!

-No, no me castigara… es por otro asunto…

Takeshi no le creyó mucho al _hanyō_ pelinegro, sin embargo no podía hacer nada por él.

000

InuYasha se sentó a la orilla del lago dejando que sus pies se mojaron con el agua. Kōga se unió a este, en lo que Ginta y Hakkaku trataban de pescar uno peces.

–¿Qué te pasa?

–¿Kōga… a ti te gustan lo humano?

–¡No!

InuYasha se quedó callado, más el lobezno vio como las orejitas se agachaban.

–¿Por qué preguntas?

–Por nada.

–Dímelo.

–…

–¿Acaso no me tienes confianza?

–Yo…

–Serás mi esposo debes hablar todo conmigo.

–¿Si?

–Oh si y yo te diré todo.

–Yo…. En ese lugar conocí… a unas niñas…

Kōga frunció el ceño, pero no detuvo a InuYasha, pues no quería que este dejara de hablar.

–…

–Ellas no me gritaron, ni pegaron.

Kōga se removió en su lugar, pues él no sabía de la vida de InuYasha antes de que este llegara con Sessōmaru.

–Ellos no nos quieren y pues si algunos de nosotros nos los comemos…

–¡Yo no, ni _aniki_!

–Dije algunos de nosotros.

–¡¿Tú?!

–¡No!

–No debo acercarme a los humanos eso me dijo _aniki_, pero…

–Ellas no te desagradaron.

–No ¡¿Soy malo por no obedecer a _aniki_?!

–Sessōmaru-_sama_ te lo dijo porque ellos nos cazan o nos pueden sellar…

–Oh si lo vi en ese lugar,… ¡Eso harían con Shippo y su papá!

–Lo ves, por eso no quiere que te acerques a ellos.

–Pero… ellas no son malas…

–No lo sabemos, y es mejor no averiguarlo.

El _hanyō_ siguió jugando con el agua, más se internó en un mutismo. Kōga gruñó fastidiado.

–Si lo haces… no puedes ir solo, yo iré contigo.

Inuyasha sonrió radiantemente y en un impulso de agradecimiento con el lobezno, lo abrazó y besó en las mejillas.

Kōga sonrió bobamente y aferró al otro sin dejarlo ir.

Ginta y Hakkaku los miraron con una ceja arqueada y el lobezno respondió orgulloso.

–¿Qué? Es mi prometido.

Ginta sonrió divertido y llamó.

–¡InuYasha vamos a jugar!

El _hanyō_ se soltó del agarre-pulpo del lobezno de ojos azules y corrió en el agua para ir con los otros dos.

–¡Inu ven! –llamó de regreso Kōga.

–¡No, ven tú, juguemos!

Kōga no pudo detenerlo y sus amigos se rieron de su posesividad. Al de coleta solo le restó unirse al juego con agua de esos tres.

000

El Lord entró al palacio y Jaken de inmediato se presentó ante él por si requería algo.

–Ve a vigilar a InuYasha.

–Si amo bonito.

Los dos _yôkai_ siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la habitación que Sessōmaru usaba en caso de no querer molestar a InuYasha que aun compartía habitación con él. Naraku tembló ante la perspectiva y es que sabía lo que venía y no deseaba pasar de nuevo por esa situación, más reconocía que el _Dai-Yôkai_ no lo había hecho frente a él desde aquella penosa –para él– ocasión de hacía unos años. Por eso mismo el _hanyō_ se detuvo antes de entrar a lugar…

–Entra ya. –ordenó Sessōmaru.

Dio el paso veloz franqueando la entrada y llegó al mismo sitio donde se hincó y como si todo volviera a repetirse en un ciclo… Sessōmaru se recostó sobre lo almohadones y Naraku se sintió desfallecer por el aroma de este.

–Sabes, esto de combatir a medias me deja insatisfecho.

–¿Mi lord?

–Si mi verdadera forma es usada debe ser hasta que me sienta fatigado…, mas esta escaramuza ni siquiera requirió mucha de mi fuerza…

–…

–Necesito expulsar ese exceso de energía…

Naraku suspiró asintiendo.

–Yo cuidare de InuYasha mi lord…

–Bien…

Naraku sintió a su lord levantarse y arreglarse a _Mokomoko_. Unos toques en la puerta se escucharon y Sessōmaru ordenó:

–Abre.

Naraku se irguió y fue hacia la puerta corrediza, abriéndola. Detrás de ella se encontraba Takeshi que en cuanto los vio se hincó de pronto y hasta que su frente tocó el piso de madera.

–¡Mi Lord, Naraku no ha hecho nada y si es de ese modo, seguro que yo también estuve inmiscuido!

Sessōmaru no se giró, pero mandó muy intrigado.

–Explíquese capitán Takeshi.

Takeshi sin moverse de su posición respetuosa agregó.

–Si va castigarlo, yo compartiré el castigo, pues fuimos compañeros en esta misión.

El Lord se quedó un instante callado y ambos _yôkai_ sintieron temor por ese mutismo. Sessōmaru por fin volteó a ver a sus soldados y mencionó.

–No tengo la intención de sancionar a nadie, pues son hubo falla en esta misión. Retírese capitán Takeshi antes de que lo castigue, pero por importunarme.

–¡Si mi lord!

Exclamó el aludido levantándose y saliendo del lugar de inmediato.

–Naraku cierra.

–Si mi lord.

El de ojos ámbar se recostó de nuevo y miró hacia el exterior.

–Es extraño que Takeshi se arriesgara por salvarte.

–Es… porque es mi compañero de armas, mi lord.

–… Aun así.

–Yo… es un amigo, el único que tengo y estimo, mi lord.

–Amigo…

El _hanyō_ pelinegro quiso explicar eso antes de que Sessōmaru tomara a mal sus palabras…

–¡Pero nadie es más importante que mi lord!

Naraku sintió de nuevo el aroma emanar, pues este se había detenido cuando Takeshi estuvo con ellos.

–Naraku…

–Si mi Lord…

–Desnúdate…

…

Mi agradecimiento a mi beta Pitiizz. Nos leemos y mil gracias.

clio1111, Alba marina, sakura1402, Aome-Hime, Deih, kane-noona, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter y IvElCa.


End file.
